Total Drama Underdogs' Revenge
by MorbidGinger
Summary: Chris brings back 16 of Total Drama's most (or least) noticeable underdogs from seasons past back to Pahkitew Island for another chance to win 1,000,000 dollars! Alliances will be formed, romance is in the air, and Staci has amazing stories to share! Find out who will prevail on Total Drama Underdogs' Revenge!
1. Return of the Underdogs

**Well hi there! Welcome to my new TD story. Ive had this idea for a while, and while i know an underdogs story is far from original, i still wanted to try it out. I will say, im bad with a schedule so i cant make any promises on that front. Especially since i still need to finish Total SYOC Island. That story is my priority, however I felt like I needed to work on something else to help me get more motivated for it. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this story! See ya at the bottom.**

The camera panned in as Pahkitew Island came into view. The camera zoomed in to the host with the most: Chris McClean. He stood smiling as he started to talk. "Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! We have had 52 losers come to compete over the span of 5 and a half seasons, some are notorious for their strong gameplay and eye catching drama."

The camera showed shots of Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky, and Shawn before returning back to Chris.

"But not everyone can be a star." Chris said. "We've decided to bring back 16 underdogs for a chance of proving themselves. This season will be brutal as they fight for the crown of the ultimate underdog. Find out who will win on this season of Total. Drama. Underdogs Revenge!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned back in to Chris. "Welcome back! You're just in time to see who is going to be competing." On cue, a large, shoddy looking boat crashed onto the beach.

As soon as it did a familiar face with a red tracksuit came flying out of the side of the boat, making a hole in it in the process.

Tyler flew and face-planted on the beach, groaning. He picked himself up. "Dude, whoever was driving that seriously needs to learn how to break."

"Boats don't exactly have breaks on them brainiac." Came a deadpan voice. Out from the hole, Noah walked out. "Maybe grow some brain cells, it'll help you in the long run."

"Little harsh there don't you think?" said a new voice. It belonged to Cody, who followed Noah out of the ship.

"Returning fan-favorites from our first generation cast: Tyler, Noah, and Cody!"

A loud noise was heard from the boat, and the camera panned over to see a very muscular woman punching the side of the boat, making the already existing hole even bigger for her to get through. "There we go."

"Making a valiant return from season 1 is Eva!" Chris announced.

Eva punched her fist into her hand. "I'm here to win, nobody better stand in my way."

"Oh please, we're all here ta win." said yet another mystery voice with a thick Jersey accent. Out from the hole on the boat came Anne Maria. "And I dunno 'bout you, but I'm definitely goin all tha way."

"Jersey-Shore reject, Anne Marie is back!" Chris said.

"Dat's right and ain't no fake diamond gonna- oh hubba hubba." Anne Maria quickly got distracted by the next contestant to arrive.

Justin walked out of the hole in the boat with both Katie and Sadie following him basking in his beauty.

"He's so dreamy." Sadie said, fanning herself.

"Totally dreamy!" Katie echoed.

"Please girls, you don't have to state the obvious." Justin said, making Noah gag.

"Is there a problem Noah?" Justin smirked at his rival.

"Yeah, the fact I have to see you again." Noah said.

"The gorgeous Justin is back, along with Katie and Sadie, who are making their return from season 1!" Chris announced.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sooo happy to be competing again!" Katie said.

"It's been, like, a really long time." Sadie said.

"Ugh oh my gag Samey will you get out of the way! The camera wants to see me first!" said a higher pitched voice.

The next two who came out from the boat were identical in looks.

"Amy, Samey welcome back to Pahkitew Island!" Chris said.

"Whatever, just make sure that you don't shoot me out of a canon when it's supposed to be Samey whose leaving." Amy said.

"Eh, depends how much I care." Chris told her.

Samey just sighed.

"If you spoke out towards your sister more, you would certainly gain more confidence in yourself." Said a voice next to Samey. The cheerleader jumped as Dawn was shown standing next to her.

"Creepy fan favorite Dawn is back too!" Chris said. "And along with her, from Revenge of the Island, it's early boots Beverly and Staci!"

"You know, my great-great-great-great grandfather invented boots. Before him everyone just walked around barefoot, yah." Said the chatterbox as she and B walked out from the hole in the boat. The silent genius was noticeably covering his ears.

"There are boots found to be from as early as 1000 BC, maybe even before that." Noah said.

"Yeah, I doubt your great-great...whatever actually invented boots." Tyler said.

"But it's true!" Staci told them.

Next from the boat came a large ginger-haired boy. He looked at the hole with a confused face before turning towards the others. He smiled lovingly when he saw Amy.

"Amy! I knew our love was fate." Rodney said to the mean girl.

"Oh great, him." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Lover boy Rodney is here too, along with Cadet Brick." Chris said as Brick exited the hole of the boat.

He gave a salute. "Private Brick MacArthur reporting for duty sir."

"And last but not least, wizard reject Leonard!" Chris announced.

"Here yee, here yee! The next winner of Total Drama is upon us." The fake wizard said coming out of the hole. "With my spells, I shall finally take victory!"

"Yeah… right." Justin said, eyeing up Leonard.

Leonard noticed Noah. "Hey, you were on the Ridonculous Race with me!"

"Do not talk about that sorry excuse for a show!" Chris yelled.

"For once, I agree with McClean." Noah said. "The less remembered from that, the better."

"Anyway, now that we met out sixteen competitors, let's go over a few things." Chris said. "First off, the producers made me build you guys actual shelter. We tore down the tree house from last season, and brought in cabins for you guys to sleep in. We will also be providing food for everyone again like in seasons past."

"Are we sure that's a good thing?" Cody asked.

"I dunno, you want to ask Chef that to his face?" Chris smirked.

"Nope… I'm good, heh." The tech geek quickly said.

"Also, making its return this season is the McClean invincibility statue." The host told everyone, earning gasps from he cast. "This bad boy is hidden somewhere on the island. You'll just have to find it."

"I need to get my hands on that!" Amy said.

"Before you guys get yourselves situated, I'm going to split you up into teams." Chris announced. "And before we get to it, all teams are final. There will be no team swapping whatsoever. Got it!" He gave a pointed look towards Katie and Sadie, which made the two give each other a nervous look.

"Now when I call your name, come stand to my right." The host told the contestants. "Amy, Anne Maria, Cody, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Noah, aaaand Rodney."

"But Sadie!" Katie whined. "I can't be without her!"

"Why Chris?" Sadie whined.

"Because I knew you two would be upset." Chris laughed. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Oh the humanity!" Katie yelled.

The BFFFLs gave each other a hug before Katie joined her team.

"You guys will be dubbed the 'Crafty Corgis!'" Chris told them. A green icon of a corgi which looked to be smirking appeared next to the team. "As for the rest of you, stand to my left, B, Brick, Dawn, Eva, Sadie, Samey, Staci, and Tyler. You guys are the 'Rowdy Retrievers!'" A purple icon of a retriever with its tongue sticking out appeared next to the Retrievers.

"Oh em gee! I'm not on a team with Amy!" Samey said happily.

"Good because all you'd do is hold me down, Sparemy." Amy spat, causing the nice twin to glare.

"The teams are a little lopsided gender wise." Brick noted. "We have only three guys and the other team only has three girls."

Chris looked at both teams. "Huh… Didn't realize that. Oh well, like I said, teams are final."

Sadie began to speak. "But-"

"Final." Chris interrupted.

The BFFFL sighed.

"Lastly, we still have the confessional booth up. So if any of you have something to get off your chest, you may as well do it now." Chris said.

* * *

Confessional Tyler

"Dude I'm stoked to be competing again!" The jock said pumping a fist in the air. "Woohoo! I'm going all the way!"

End Confessional

Confessional Staci

"I'm so happy to be back! Now I can tell my new friends more about my family history!"

End Confessional

Confessional Amy

"Ugh I hate that I have to experience this with Samey again. But whatever I'm obviously going to win the cash because I'm so much better than Samey in every way possible. And this time, I'm ready to play."

End Confessional

Confessional Cody

"I'm excited to try and compete again, especially without Sierra. She may have carried me back in World Tour, but this time I want to try and prove myself."

End Confessional

Confessional Katie

"I'm like, way sad that I'm not on a team with Sadie. I don't know how I'm gonna manage!"

End Confessional

Confessional Eva

"I'm actually glad to be back, especially since I haven't competed since season 1. This time I plan on trying to keep my anger in check, but I'm definitely not going to be a pushover."

End Confessional

Confessional B

The silent genius waves to the camera and shoots a finger gun.

End Confessional

Confessional Noah

"I hate being back on this stupid show again, but that asshole Chris just loves to jump through loopholes. But since I'm here I may as well try for the cash. Maybe I'll have better luck this time."

End Confessional

Confessional Dawn

"I feel quite uneasy about this island." Said the moonchild. "I can't really sense anything natural about it.

End Confessional

Confessional Sadie

"Oh Chris is so cruel for putting me and Katie on different teams!"

End Confessional

Confessional Leonard

"I don't have the best track record, but I'm going to change that this season! Callooh-Callay! By the powers that may, I will win the cash, hooray!"

End Confessional

Confessional Samey

"I'm going to try and make the best of my time here, even with Amy." She gave a weak smile. "I do wish Jasmine were here though."

End Confessional

Confessional Rodney

"I'm so happy to be reunited with my one true love: Amy. Nothing is gonna get in the way of our love."

End Confessional

Confessional Justin

"I'm here to win." The model said. "You all only got a taste of what I'm capable of back in Total Drama Action. But I'm back and I'm still beautiful." He pulled out a mirror, and smiled at his reflection.

End Confessional

Confessional Brick

"Now that I'm back, I am ready to take this game by storm! I still live by my 'no man left behind' code, and I feel it'll save me this season, rather than ruin me."

End Confessional

Confessional Anne Marie

"Last time I was here, my elimination was a fluke! I'm here ta win, as long as I don't gotta sacrifice my looks."

End Confessional

* * *

The scene cut back to everyone.

"Now that we have the basics squared away, let's get to our first challenge." Chris said.

Amy groaned. "Already? We just got here."

"Well we are on a tight schedule." Chris told her. "So yes, already. For your first challenge, you will have to find five pieces of a statue that is modeled after yours truly. Retrievers pieces will be purple, while the corgi's pieces will be green. First team to collect the head, torso, legs, and both arms then build the statue will win immunity, while the losing team will have to send someone home." Chris gave a devious smile. "I'll give you guys a couple minutes to strategize."

* * *

The scene flashed to the Rowdy Retrievers. They were huddled together.

Eva and Brick tried to speak at the same time.

"I believe we should-"

"Here's what we're going to do-"

The two gave each other a look.

"Look buzz cut, you need to listen to me otherwise we're going to have a problem." Eva said.

"With all due respect ma'am, I believe I have a good strategy of how to do this challenge in a timely manner." Brick responded.

"It won't be better than my strategy, I can tell you that." Eva said.

"You know, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle had come up with strategies. Before him-" Staci spoke up, but was interrupted by Eva.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The muscle woman yelled, causing Staci to recoil in fear. "We will split up into groups of two to find the pieces. Since there will be four groups, one of the groups will have to try and find 2 pieces. Once a group finds a piece and brings it back, you will go searching for the last piece!"

"Oh. That's basically what I was thinking." Brick said. "Glad we're on the same page."

"Whatever."

* * *

Confessional Brick

"I'll admit in some ways, Eva kinda reminds me of Jo. I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing or not… But it's a thing!"

End Confessional

* * *

The Crafty Corgis were a lot more disorganized with their approach.

"I think I should just stay here." Justin said. "I don't want to have to walk too far. It's not good for my feet."

"I'm with the hunk on that one." Anne Maria said.

"We all need to search for pieces if we want any chance of winning, you idiots." Noah told them.

"Oh you did not just say that string bean!" Anne Maria glared

This led Anne Marie and Justin to start arguing with Noah.

Katie started crying. "I really miss Sadie."

"Oh my gag get over it!" Amy yelled.

"I brought you some flowers my love." Rodney said, holding out said flowers.

"Yeah whatever thanks." Amy rolled her eyes and took the flowers.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, tell me where the McClean is about!" Leonard chanted.

Cody just stood there and groaned.

* * *

Confessional Cody

"I swear this team is already a hot mess, and we only just became a team. Why is it that every team I'm on is so dysfunctional?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Guys!" Cody spoke up. "Can we just focus for one-"

"Time's up!" Chris announced. "You may now start searching."

The Retrievers started running off as Cody groaned. The scene flashed.

* * *

The first pair on the Retrievers consisted of Eva and Tyler. The two were running through the woods trying to find a piece.

"Where do you think any of the pieces are?" Tyler asked.

"If I knew, we'd have a piece already." Eva responded.

"You right."

Eva rolled her eyes.

* * *

Confessional Eva

"Look, I know I'm not exactly a people person, and my anger definitely puts a target on me. So I need to cover my bases. Thankfully, I already have a plan in mind."

End Confessional

* * *

"Anyway Tyler, I have a proposition for you."

The clumsy jock gave a confused look. "A what?"

Eva shook her head. "A proposition. I want to propose an alliance between you, me, and Sadie. We were all on the Killer Bass way back in the first season, and I think we can take this team by storm!"

"Huh, I didn't even realize that." Tyler said. "But heck yeah! I'm down dude!"

"Good." Eva responded. "We'll take over this team in no time."

* * *

The scene flashed, and Amy and Rodney were walking in the woods. Amy was leading the two with Rodney behind, trying to make coherent sentences, and failing.

"Me-beautiful-you-think-yeah." Rodney muttered.

Amy rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

Confessional Amy

"Ugh lover boy annoys me so much. Like I know I'm beautiful and worthy of all praise, but I don't need it coming from a freak like him. However, I do plan on keeping him close since he's a vote for me. Then when he's outlived his usefulness..." she swipes her finger across her neck.

End Confessional

* * *

"Uh… thanks Rodney." The mean twin said, giving an uneasy look.

"Anything for you Amy." Rodney smiled.

"Anything?" Amy smirked.

"Of course!"

The cheerleader thought for a moment. "How about you always vote for whoever I tell you to."

Rodney thought for a moment. "I mean, as long as you don't make me vote for myself I guess that's okay."

"Thanks Rodney you're the best." Amy lied. However, the farmer didn't notice, and blushed at Amy's words.

* * *

The scene flashed to Dawn and B. The two were searching around the beach.

"It's been a while B!" Dawn said, looking behind some rocks. "I see that you have had some big life changing events since our last time seeing each other."

B smiled and nodded.

Dawn smiled at her friend. "I'm glad to hear you are doing well. I do hope we can spend more time with each other while we're here."

* * *

Confessional Dawn

"I'm glad I get to rekindle my friendship with B! He's had quite a tough past, but he's someone who tries to make things better for himself while trying not to do it at the expense of others."

End Confessional

* * *

The next two the camera went to was Noah and Cody. Cody had been doing most of the talking while Noah just stayed quiet, save for some grunts of acknowledgment here and there.

"And while I do appreciate Sierra as a friend, it's almost as if anytime we make some progress, she always goes back to being creepy." Cody said.

"Cody, if we're going to be frank, I really don't give a crap about your Sierra troubles." Noah told the geek.

Cody gave an awkward look. "Okay…" The two walked in silence for a couple moments before Cody spoke again. "Sooo, I saw you got a girlfriend on the Ridonculous Race, good choice she's pretty hot."

Noah stopped suddenly. Cody followed suit, and gave Noah a confused look. "Uh, you oka-"

"Don't bring up her or that show!" Noah growled.

Cody put his hands up in surrender. "S-sorry… heh."

* * *

Confessional Cody

"Jeez Noah got really defensive when I brought up his girlfriend. Wonder if the two got into an argument before we came here."

End Confessional

* * *

The camera now focused on Samey and Staci. Like Noah and Cody, only Staci was doing the talking while Samey tried to drown out her voice.

"And my second cousin five times removed, Marty is actually the founder of Friendboard." Staci said.

"Isn't the founder's name Mark?" Samey asked.

"That's just what the government wants you to think, yah." Staci said. "Marty isn't given his rightful credit, and it really sucks."

Samey gave an awkward look. "Um… I guess."

* * *

Confessional Samey

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather spend time with Amy than with Staci. She's really getting on my nerves."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh and I have a long list of relatives that are known authors, yah." Staci said. "I'll tell you about them all!"

Samey gave a grunt of annoyance before gasping. "Look! There's a piece!"

Staci looked in the direction of where Samey was pointing, and in a bush was the head to their team's statue.

"Good eye!" Staci complimented before the scene flashed.

* * *

Justin, Katie, and Anne Marie were paired together. None of the three were really paying much attention as Justin was looking in a mirror, Anne Marie was spraying her hair with hairspray, and Katie was crying over Sadie.

"Will you can it stick figure?" Anne Marie told Katie. "Ya givin me a headache."

"S-sorry… I just really miss Sadie." Katie sniffled.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Oh please you still get to see her. Besides, you're better off without her anyway, she's just a fat growth that's holding you back."

"Don't say that about her!" Katie yelled.

Anne Marie shrugged. "I mean he ain't wrong, you're so much prettier than she is too."

Justin smirked, realizing he could use this to manipulate Katie. "Not to mention it was her fault you were eliminated way back in the first season. If it wasn't for her, you could've won."

"That's… not true." Katie responded, not fully sure with her response.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it though? I mean It's just food for thought."

* * *

Confessional Katie

"Has… Sadie really been holding me back this whole time?"

End Confessional

* * *

Over with said BFFFL, her and Brick were paired up, looking for the Chris pieces.

Sadie was visibly downtrodden, which Brick noticed.

"You still sad about your friend?" The cadet asked.

Sadie sighed. "Yeah. Like, I know this show separated us before, but like when we were together, we were on the same team. Now I'm forced to compete against Katie, and I'll hardly be able to see her."

"I mean I guess that kinda sucks." Brick said. He saw Sadie's lip quiver slightly, and he tried to backtrack. "But, maybe some time away will help you broaden your horizons."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, you could talk to the people on our team, make new friends other than Katie." Brick told the BFFFL.

Sadie looked uneasy. "I guess. I"m just really shy when I'm not with Katie."

"Why don't we get to know each other a little more." Brick offered. "What's something you like to do?"

Sadie thought for a moment before answering. "Well me and Katie love to sell homemade ice cream during the summer-"

* * *

The scene then flashed to Rodney and Amy.

"Ugh, where are these stupid statue pieces?" Amy grumbled. "We've been out here forever!"

* * *

_Confessional Amy_

"What I'm really looking for is that statue! I could totally use that. But Rodney doesn't need to know."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Well Chris isn't gonna make it that easy." Rodney told her. "And isn't the island like mechanical or somthin?"

Amy crossed her arms. "So?"

"Maybe Chris is switching where the statue pieces are." Rodney suggested.

"Huh, that's actually pretty smart. Who knew you had an actual brain?" Amy said.

Rodney swooned at the backhanded comment. "Thanks Amy."

"This is really heavy, yah."

Rodney and Amy heard Staci close by. The two poked their heads out from behind a bush and saw the chatterbox, along with Samey carrying one of their teams statue pieces. Amy gasped.

"Oh em gee Rodney, we need to steal that from them!" Amy said.

"But that's their team's piece. We don't need it." Rodney said.

The mean twin rolled her eyes. "I take back what I said about the brains. Listen, if we take their piece and hide it, they won't be able to find it and their team will lose and vote out Samey!"

"Isn't that kinda wrong?" Rodney asked.

"Oh my gag, we'd be doing them a favor by trying to get Samey out." Amy told him. "Now hurry and snatch the statue piece before they get too far!"

* * *

The scene flashed to Eva and Tyler. The two had spotted the legs of their statue being protected by a scuba bear.

"We just need to grab the legs and go." Eva whispered.

"We can't just rush in there!" Tyler responded. "That thing is a robot, it'll kill us!"

Eva raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I watched last season, this whole island is mechanical." Tyler explained.

"Huh, I'm actually impressed." Eva said. "But robot or not, that thing has nothing on me. Watch this."

Eva jumped from out of the bushes and went straight for Scuba bear. She pounced, and punched the bear right in the stomach. Due to it not expecting the attack Scuba Bear didn't have enough time to react, and was left with a hole in its stomach. Sparks and wires flew from the hole as the mechanical bear fell to the ground.

"And that's how you do it." Eva stated.

"Holy crap!" Tyler exclaimed.

* * *

Confessional Tyler

"Dude, Eva was scary before, but she managed to punch a hole right through a robot bear! That's extreme!"

End Confessional

* * *

The scene flashed to Noah and Cody. The two had found the head piece for their team, and were trying to bring it back to the clearing. However since neither boy was particularly strong, they were having trouble.

"Stop stop stop." Cody quickly said. "I need a break!"

The two set the head down, and tried to catch their breath.

"Geez this is heavy." Cody huffed.

"I mean, it's not surprising. Chris's head is bigger than Jupiter with a super mushroom."

Cody chuckled. "Yeah but it's full of air, so wouldn't it be lighter."

This made Noah crack a small smile.

However, a hole opened up underneath the head, causing it to fall down.

"No!" Cody exclaimed.

Chris's voice was heard over head. "That's what you nerds get for making fun of me. Now you're gonna have to find where I relocated it."

The two groaned as the scene flashed.

* * *

Sadie and Brick were engaged in conversation with each other.

"Yeah, and like, I love designing clothes for Katie to sew." Sadie said. "Like the outfit I'm wearing was designed by me, but Katie sewed them. The two of us want to start a clothing line in the future."

"Wow, that's a good goal for you two." Brick said. "I don't know if you know this, but I actually went to a fashion school after my last season of Total Drama."

"OMG really!?" Sadie exclaimed. "I totally would not have guessed."

Brick rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I get that a lot, but just because I am an army cadet doesn't mean I can't have an eye for fashion."

Sadie giggled. "That's true."

The two then came upon a strangely large tree.

"Look!" Sadie pointed up the tree.

High in the tree, among the branches was a purple arm.

"That's really high up." Sadie said.

"Don't worry Sadie, I'll climb the tree and get it!" Brick said. The cadet did that and started climbing.

He got to the top where the arm was located. He tried reaching for it, but it was just out of reach.

"Huh." Brick sat for a moment. He then started scooching himself onto the branch toward the statue's arm. As soon as he was in reach, Brick smiled. "Aha!" However, the branch couldn't handle all the weight, and broke. This caused Brick to fall all the way to the ground.

Brick groaned in pain after he hit the ground, and the statue's arm fell on top of him.

"Good job Brick!" Sadie exclaimed.

Brick simply groaned in agony as a response before the scene flashed.

* * *

Samey and Staci were carrying the statue head.

All of a sudden the bushes started to rustle.

"Did you hear that?" Samey asked.

Staci gave her a confused look. "Hear what?"

All of a sudden, Rodney jump out of the bushes, and took the statue piece from the two girls. He then ran away as the two looked on in shock.

"Take that Samey!" Amy yelled as she ran past the two.

The younger twin gasped. "Amy! Get back here!" She then started running after them.

"Wait for me!" Staci yelled, chasing after Samey.

* * *

The scene flashed to Dawn and B. Dawn was meditating on a rock as B was using a make-shift metal detector on the beach. It started beeping, and B immediately started digging. However instead of a statue piece, he found apart of a Chris robot from last season. The silent genius sighed, and threw the head away.

All of a sudden, Dawn gasped. "The water!"

B just raised an eyebrow.

"Our team's arm is in the water protected by sharks." Dawn told him.

B frown at the mention of sharks.

"Do not worry B, I'll handle this." The moonchild said, walking into the water.

B gave a creeped out look as she seemed to simply sink down. A few moments later, Dawn had come back to the surface, now riding a shark with the retriever's statue head also on the shark. It dropped Dawn and the statue piece off on the beach.

"Thank you blessed creature!" Dawn told the shark, rubbing its snout. The shark gave a smile, and went back underwater. Somehow, Dawn managed to stay completely dry, making B stare at her in amazement.

* * *

Confessional B

He had a shocked look on his face. The silent genius then rubbed his eyes, but the shocked expression didn't leave his face.

End Confessional

* * *

The scene shifted to the top of Mt. McClean. Noah and Cody had just reached the top, still looking for the head. The two were out of breath from climbing.

"God I hate this show." Noah huffed.

"Noah, look!" Cody pointed in front of them. And there, at the top of Mount McClean, was the statue head that the two had lost.

"Great." Noah snarked. "Now how are we supposed to carry it down? We were having enough trouble carrying it earlier.

"Well maybe we could try rolling it down?" Cody suggested. "I mean at least we get to bring it down the mountain rather than up it."

"I guess." Noah shrugged. He then let out a groan. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The scene then flashed to the head rolling down the mountain on its own, and Noah and Cody chasing after it.

The scene then flashed to Eva and Tyler bringing back both the legs and torso to their team's Chris statue.

"Man, we got lucky with finding the torso on the way back here." Tyler said.

"Now we just need to wait for our team to get back." Eva said. "Since we have the legs and torso, we can at least put them together."

"Right on!" Tyler gave a thumbs up. The two then propped the legs up, and put the torso on top of it. Right as they did, Sadie and Brick came back holding one of the arms to their statue.

"Nice going!" Tyler exclaimed. "We're in the lead!"

"You guys already got two of the pieces?" Sadie asked. "OMG you guys are so good."

"Quick, let us put the arm on." Brick told the BFFFL.

"Got it." Sadie helped the cadet set the arm onto the torso.

"We're here!"

The Retrievers turned their heads towards the voice, and B and Dawn arrived with their statue piece. B ran up, and attached the other arm to the torso.

"Yay! All we need is the head!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Look out!"

The Retrievers looked at the new voice, but instead of it being one of their teammates, they were greeted by a large green Chris head rolling towards them.

They all let out a scream as the head bowled right into their statue, knocking the pieces everywhere.

"What the HECK!?" Eva yelled. "WHO SABOTAGED US!?"

Noah and Cody finally ran onto screen, breathing heavily.

"S… Sorry." Cody huffed.

Eva growled. "You're going to pay for destroying our statue."

Cody gulped and wet himself.

"Hold it Iron Woman." Noah said, getting in between the two. "It was an accident. We didn't mean to destroy your statue."

Eva seemed to calm down a little at the sight of Noah, but still held a glare towards Cody. "Fine. But try not to make the same mistake of sabotaging us."

"We won't." Noah assured her.

As if on cue, Amy and Rodney came running into the clearing, holding the Retriever's head piece.

"Give it back Amy!" Samey yelled at her sister, running into the clearing after them with Staci.

"What's going on?" Brick asked.

"They stole our team's head!" Staci responded.

"WHAT!?" Eva yelled. The muscled woman had it, and darted towards Rodney. She tackled him to the ground, and started beating him up.

"Why do you have the other team's head piece?" Noah asked Amy.

"Um duh, we were trying to sabotage them." Amy responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Instead of that, you should've tried to find one of our pieces!" Noah told her. "And even if you were gonna sabotage them, why bring their piece back here?"

"Oh quit whining nerd." Amy responded. "At least me and Rodney tried, unlike him."

The mean twin pointed to Leonard who had been sitting cross legged with his eyes closed, muttering to himself.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked the 'wizard.'

Leonard opened one of his eyes. "Oh? I am trying to cast a spell to make all of our team's statue pieces appear here for us!"

"So basically you just sat here and did nothing?" Noah asked

"Are you doubting me and my magic?" Leonard asked.

The bookworm glared in response. "Magic isn't real!"

"Not with that attitude it isn't." Leonard crossed his arms, and turned away.

Just then, Justin, Anne Marie, and Katie walked into the clearing.

"Hey, we found a piece." Justin said.

"Where is it?" Cody asked.

"It's in a ravine." Katie responded.

"Why didn't you get it?" Rodney asked, completely bruised up from Eva.

"Please, I couldn't go down there and risk getting any scratches on me." Justin said. "It wouldn't be good for my modeling career."

"Same here." Anne Marie agreed. "I ain't climbin in no ravine, not with these nails honey."

"I couldn't get it by myself." Katie admitted.

"Just great!" Noah groaned. "Our team is full of useless neanderthals!"

"Hey! You wanna say that again shrimp?" Anne Marie glared.

"I'll say a lot more than that. You are useless!" Noah yelled, pointing at Leonard and Katie. He pointed to "You two are so incredibly vain." He said pointing at Anne Marie and Justin. "And you and your boy toy should have focused on our team rather than the other one!" He said pointing at Amy.

"Noah, calm down!" Cody yelled.

"No! I've been here less than a day, and I'm sick of all these people." Noah crossed his arms.

"We have our winners!" Chris announced. The corgi's looked at the other team, who had just finished their statue, and were cheering for their success.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"That means the crafty corgis must vote someone off tonight!" Chris said. "I wonder who it's gonna be."

The team was full of glares with Noah and Amy glaring at Leonard and Justin and Anne Marie glaring at Noah.

* * *

The scene flashed to Amy, Rodney, Cody, and Katie on the steps of their cabin.

"We need to talk about who's leaving tonight." Rodney said.

"I think it should be Noah." Katie said. "He said some really mean things."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he was just being honest."

"Not to mention, me and him were the only ones to actually get a piece for our team." Cody said.

"I guess." Katie said, uncertain.

"Besides, there's someone whose like way more useless." Amy said as the scene flashed.

* * *

The next scene was at the campfire ceremony. The tension between the Corgis was still thick.

"Crafty Corgis, gotta say you weren't very crafty today." Chris told the team. "You have all cast your votes, and made your decisions. Whoever's name I do not call will immediately be eliminated from Total Drama Underdog's Revenge."

* * *

Confessional Justin

"My vote is for that rat Noah." The model said. "He needs a reality check on who actually matters on this team. Me."

End Confessional

Confessional Noah

"Everyone else on this team deserves to be voted off, but I cannot stand to be on the same team as the anti-me. My vote is for him."

End Confessional

Confessional Katie

"Oh I don't know who to vote for! I wish Sadie was here to help me. She's the smarter one."

End Confessional

* * *

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Cody."

The tech geek smiled as he received his symbol of immunity.

"Katie and Anne Marie."

The former caught her marshmallow with a smile, while the latter was too busy spraying her hair down with hairspray.

"Rodney, Amy."

Rodney smiled that both he and his 'love' were safe, while Amy smirked confidently.

"And Justin."

The Model smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

It was down to Noah and Leonard.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leonard gave a nervous look.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah glared, angry to be in the bottom two.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Noah."

The bookworm caught his marshmallow without much emotion.

"And shocking absolutely no one, Leonard, you're the first one eliminated." Chris said.

"No!" The LARPer exclaimed. "Reversicus Ceremonious!"

Nothing happened, making Leonard sigh in defeat. "What's the elimination method this season?"

"Oh it's a fun one." Chris laughed.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Leonard had a large firecracker attached to his back.

"The Firework of shame!" Chris said.

"Isn't that, like, dangerous?" Katie asked.

The host laughed. "Very much so. Anyway, any last words Leonard."

"No, not really." The LARPer mumbled.

"Kay, you're loss." Chris then pressed a button, and Leonard was launched into the air, away from the island. When he was far enough away, the firework went off in a burst of green.

"And that's one down, fifteen to go." Chris said. "Will the Crafty Corgis be able to be more organized? How will Katie and Sadie cope with being on seperate teams? Find out on this season of Total. Drama. Underdogs Revenge!"

* * *

Before the scene cut to black, it showed the Corgis heading back to their cabin. However, before he could go in, Noah was stopped by Amy.

"What do you want?" Noah grumbled.

"Wow, touchy." Amy said. "You need to get that pole out of your butt."

Noah rolled his eyes. "You need to not be an annoyance."

Amy huffed. "You know you should be nicer to me, I did save you from elimination tonight, after all."

Noah raised an eyebrow in response as Amy walked into the girl's side of the cabin. The scene then faded to black.

* * *

Votes:

Leonard- 4 votes (Amy, Cody, Katie, Rodney)

Noah- 3 votes (Anne Marie, Justin, Leonard)

Justin- 1 vote (Noah)

16th: Leonard

**Aand there we have it. Guess i should explain some things. First, the absence of some notable underdogs like Dakota, Beardo, Ella, and Ezekiel. I really didn't want to have more than 16 characters in the story, so i had to make some cuts. Besides, for the most part, i would want to do something with those characters if i had them in a story, but im already packed with ideas. Second, the inclusion of Cody. No its not to have NoCo. There will be none of that in this story. Even tho i was tempted, and i know people hate it and I'm petty XD. i didn't want to just include characters who haven't been good at the game, but also underdogs like Cody, Beth, Cameron, and even Max who have done great before but they were still underdogs during the competition. My main regret is not having another one of those characters to further emphasize this, but ye take some ye lose some.**

**Onto the elimination, Leonard was really only picked to be first boot. I really see no use in him outside of fodder. I did actually think about eliminating Noah since hes really popular, and most stories have him going pretty far. But alas, I had nothing to do with Leonard. Constructive criticism is helpful, and if anyone has challenge ideas, I could always use them. Thanks for reading! ~MG**


	2. Bucky and Me

**Hey! I wanna say thanks for all the support on the first chapter! :D This story is actually refreshing to write since I don't gotta follow the pacing of any canon episodes like with TSI. I'm excited to write more and to write out the ideas I have for these characters! This chapter was actually written before I posted the first chapter to the sight. I'm not sure if that will effect anything, but I'll point that out just in case. Also, I decided to try something new: Respond to reviews. I haven't really done this since I'm super awkward and am not good when it comes to interacting with others, but it's something I wanna try. So here we go:**

**SlideshowJazz1: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I hope i don't completely disappoint. You'll find out more about Noah and why he's acting this way in due time. I won't comment too much on Amy's role, but I do want to try and touch on the fact that she's more emotionally and personally driven. As for the name things, I have no idea why i called Anne Maria 'Anne Marie' all throughout last chapter. Like, I wrote this chapter right after, and i got it right in this chapter. Heck I still missed it even when proof reading. I think my brain was just turned off. As for Samey/Sammy debate, well all I'll say is I have a reason for referring to her as Samey with the narration. But I don't wanna say more. I do hope I don't disappoint!**

**That British Guy: Same. But honestly, I feel there is some potential in Leonard that authors like Fangren have tapped into. But for this story, it ain't gonna happen. **

**CMC: Ahh thank you! UwU**

**PoeticDeath3: Thanks dude! And yeah, there are come less than popular characters in the cast, but I feel like all of them have potential. With Amy and Rodney, it seemed like something that would make sense, especially if Amy is going to be more of a villain. And with Katie and Sadie, I really wanted to try and develop them both on their own with out the other being eliminated to do it. I actually enjoy reading what you thought about the characters, and I'm sorry others liie Beardo and Ezekiel didn't make the cut. Beardo especially is a character I want to do something with, but I couldn't really fit him with this cast. Maybe in another story.**

**lightningblossom23: Ahh thank you! I hope I don't disappoint! Like you, I do really wish to see more Noah and Cody friendship. Even if I ship them romantically, I love their friendship potential just as much. I really just wanna see more Noah friendships with characters other than Owen. It'd be nice to see how Noah interacts with more characters. I 10000% agree with Eva! She has so much potential it's not even funny!**

**So how'd i do? I hope i didn't talk too much. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

The scene panned in to Chris McClean standing on Pahkitew Island.

"Last time on Total Drama Underdogs' Revenge… We met our sixteen competitors for this season, and they were broken up into teams." Scenes flashed of Tyler flying out of the boat, as well as when Amy and Samey walked out, and finally Leonard's entrance.

"Katie and Sadie are forced to be apart this season, while old rivals Noah and Justin are forced to compete together." The scene flashed Katie and Sadie looking at each other nervously, and then going to a brief shot of Noah glaring at Justin.

"Arguments already broke out between the players," Chris narrated as shots of Noah getting into it with Anne Maria played. "and boy is this going to be a messy season. The Rowdy Retrievers managed to win the first challenge due to the Corgis being a completely dysfunctional mess." The scene showed when the corgis are acting disorganized before the challenge started. "And with that the useless wizard Leonard was the first one voted out for not really doing much of anything."

The camera went back to Chris. "How will Katie and Sadie fare on different teams? Can Samey become a breakout competitor with being on a different team than Amy? And Will the Corgis manage to get it together? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Underdogs' Revenge!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene panned in to the two cabins. It zoomed into the Retrievers' cabin, specifically focusing on Brick's bed. The cadet was sleeping soundly.

That is until his alarm clock went off, waking up not only him, but Tyler and B as well.

Brick immediately got out of bed while Tyler groaned.

"Dude, it's so early turn that thing off." Tyler grumbled.

"My apologies for waking you up, however it is crucial that I wake up at 6 am everyday to get my morning workout done." Brick said.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler responded, still quite groggy.

B just gave an annoyed look before rolling over to sleep more.

* * *

The scene flashed as Brick was out for his morning jog. He ran and ran, until he ended up running into Eva. This knocked Brick down, but not the hot-headed woman

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Eva yelled.

"My apologies ma'am." Brick said. "I got so caught up in my work out, that I kinda lost track of my surroundings."

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Eva told him.

"If I may, why are you out so early?" Brick asked the Ironwoman.

"I just finished my workout." Eva told him. "I did some burpees, push-ups, and finished it with a 10k run. Pretty light stuff really."

"Wow, yeah I just finished doing burpees, push-ups, _and_ crunches, and I'm in the middle of my 15k run." Brick said, trying to one-up her.

"Good for you." Eva said. "If you excuse me, I'm going to shower." She then walked away, leaving Brick to himself.

* * *

_Confessional Brick_

"Huh, me and Jo would always trying to one-up another, but Eva doesn't seem to really care. Maybe she isn't like Jo at all."

_End Confessional_

* * *

It was a little later in the morning, and more of the contestants were waking up.

Sadie, still in her pajamas, walked out of her cabin with a yawn, and trudged over to the communal bathroom. She went in, and started brushing her teeth. That's when Eva came out of the shower.

"Hi Eva!" Sadie greeted.

"Hey." Eva greeted back. She walked up next to Sadie, and leaned up against the counter. "Listen, you, me, and Tyler are going to be in an alliance. The three of us were on the Bass together, and we need to stick together, got it?"

Sadie nodded.

"Glad we're clear. I'll be seeing you later." Eva told her before walking out.

* * *

_Confessional Sadie_

The larger BFFFL smiled. "OMG I'm in an alliance!" She then put her hands on her hips and frown. "Though, it totally would've been nice for Eva to ask me rather than just tell me. And, like, does Tyler even know? She really didn't give a lot of info."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The next scene was a little later with both teams in the Mess Hall at their respective tables, eating some gross slop Chef cooked up.

"Man, I'm kinda glad we had to forage for our food last season." Samey said. "This is really gross."

"I have to respectfully disagree." Brick said. "This is amazing, so much better than what they serve at boot camp!"

"You know, my seventh cousin, twice removed is actually a well-renowned chef!" Staci said. "We'd be so lucky if he was here to make us something."

"That's… great Staci." Dawn said awkwardly as B rolled his eyes, next to her.

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"I know Staci means well, and her compulsive lying is just a cry for friends, but it's really hard to be around her a lot."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Over with the Corgis, the tension was very thick. Katie was teary eyed from crying over Sadie, Rodney was swooning over an annoyed Amy, Noah was glaring at Justin, who was chatting with Anne Maria, and Cody was in the middle of it all, being miserable.

"What kind of hairspray is it that you use?" Justin asked.

"The Tamoa brand." Anne Maria responded.

"Wow, that's one of the best and most expensive on the market." Justin said, impressed.

"Well y'know it's gotta be the best for me." Anne Maria told him. "I treat my body like a temple."

"Yeah open to everyone, day or night." Noah snarked.

Anne Maria stood up, and banged on the table. "You wanna go shrimp!?"

"Oh my gag, get over it. "Amy said, rolling her eyes. "It was a simple joke, it's not like he sacrificed your first born."

"Shut it blondie." Anne Maria told her. "No one is gonna disrespect me!"

"Can we please all just stop!" Cody yelled, standing up.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" Noah asked.

"This team is a complete mess!" Cody said. "It's no wonder we lost the challenge last time! We're so dysfunctional that we can't get anything done! Regardless of how we feel about each other, we need to learn to put those differences aside, and learn how to work together."

"Wow, come up with that yourself?" Noah snarked, causing Cody to send him a glare.

Katie wiped the tears from her eyes. "OMG, you're totally right. We have been a mess, and, like, we need to work together!"

"I agree." Justin said. "Cody, you know what's good for our team, we should make you the leader."

"That's a good idea." Amy agreed.

_Confessional Amy_

"Do I really think that loser should be our team leader? Uh NO! But if we lose, the blame will be put onto him instead of me."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Justin_

"The vote did not go my way last time." The model said. "I need to try to secure more votes so I won't be the one leaving any time soon."

_End Confessional_

Noah shrugged. "I mean he's the only one I trust on our team."

Katie nodded. "Like, Cody's super nice! He totes will be a good team leader!

Cody awkwardly rubbed his head. "Heh… Thanks."

The conversation was cut off by Chris's voice on the loudspeaker. "Listen up losers, finish up your breaky, and come on down to the clearing where we will start our next challenge."

* * *

The scene flashed to the clearing with the contestants standing in front of Chris.

"Are you ready for today's challenge!" Chris asked

Everyone shouted an unanimous "No!"

"Good!" Chris exclaimed. "Today's challenge will be a relay race. And don't worry, it's not as simple as it sounds." The host gave a sadistic chuckle. " There are seven legs of the race, Retrievers, since you guys have an extra player, two of you will buddy up. The first leg of the race is a simple hedge maze, followed by a nice trek through a minefield, and after that you'll have to make it past Chef, who will be shooting meatballs at you. Next, you will have to climb up the side of Mt. McClean. After that, the next person will have to jump down platform to platform until they get back down to where the next teammate is. They then will have to traverse white water rapids. Finally, it is a simple 1k race to the finish line."

Rodney gulped. "This sounds pretty dangerous."

"Dude, you realize what show you're on, right?" Chris asked. "And of course you can't have a relay race without something to relay. So, as a call back to season 4, you guys will be doing all this with your teams' mascots."

Chef came up, holding two leashes, one had a corgi, and the other had a hyperactive retriever.

"I'll give you all a couple minutes to strategize and decide who is going where." Chris said.

* * *

The scene flashed, and the Rowdy Retrievers were strategizing.

"Ok, obviously, I'll take the 1k run." Eva said. "I'm clearly the fastest."

"Ooh! Let me climb!" Tyler said. "My super strong fingers will make me rock that leg of the race!"

"Sure." Eva shrugged. "Sadie and Staci, you two will take the hedge maze since you're the weak links on the team."

"Hey!" Sadie put her hands on her hips. "Like, why would you think that?"

"Because the other legs are a lot more physically demanding, and, well, clearly you two aren't the most fit." Eva told her.

Sadie scowled, but Staci put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, yah. My great granduncle was a national champion at hedge mazes! We totally can rock this!"

The BFFFL sighed. "Fine."

* * *

_Confessional Sadie_

"Ugh! It annoys me so much Eva is obviously judging me purely based off my size! I may be a big girl, but like, that doesn't mean I can't be physical!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

B raised his finger to try and get Eva's attention

"If I may," Dawn spoke up. "B seems to want to do the rafting part. He seems to have a plan."

"Be my guest." Eva told the inventor.

"And I believe I should do the minefield." Dawn said.

"You actually _want_ to go through a minefield!?" Samey exclaimed.

"Not particularly, however I believe I can get through it with minimal damage." Dawn responded.

"That leaves me and Samey." Brick said.

"Um, it's Samm-"

"I don't mind taking the Chef one." Brick said. "I think I will be able to get by."

"So Samey, you're on the platforms." Eva said.

Samey sighed. "Okay."

* * *

_Confessional Samey_

"Ugh! I hate that my team still calls me Samey even when Amy isn't here! I should be treated better, I'm nice!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the corgis.

"So what do you think we should do leader?" Justin asked Cody.

Cody thought for a moment. "Well The hedge maze is probably the easiest and least dangerous, so Anne Maria should get that leg."

The jersey shore reject shrugged. "I'm fine wit that."

"I guess I can take the minefield." Cody said. "I managed to get my team through one back in the third season. Noah, you're surprisingly good at dodging things, so you should take Chef. Rodney, since you're the strongest, you should climb Mt. McClean. Justin, you'll be on the rafting since we do need some muscle for that, but not as much as the climbing."

Cody looked at Katie and Amy. "Which one of you is fast?"

Katie excitedly raised her hand. "Ooh me! I'm, like, on my school's track team!"

"Then Katie, you do the 1k, and Amy you take the platforms." Cody finished.

"Sounds fine enough." Amy said.

"We got this guys!" Cody exclaimed.

* * *

The scene flashed to the front of the hedge maze with Anne Maria, Staci, and Sadie. Chef came up with the dogs, and handed Sadie the leash to the retriever. The dog started rolling around in the dirt.

"Ooh, let me take the dog!" Staci said. "My third cousin four times removed is a champion at Dog contests!"

Sadie gave her a questioning look. "Um, sure?" She handed off the leash to the chatterbox

Chef then gave the leash to the corgi to Anne Maria.

"Aww, y'know you're pretty cute." She kneeled down to try and pet the corgi, however it growled viciously at her, making the Jersey shore reject jump back and scream.

"Ready?" Chris held up an airhorn. "GO!"

As soon as Chris blew the horn, the retriever darted into the maze, dragging Staci with it. Sadie quickly started running after them. "Wait up!"

Anne Maria however didn't move as she was paralyzed with fear from the dog. "N-nice puppy."

The small dog let out a bark, and started to give chase to the tanned girl. Anne Maria shrieked, and ran away into the maze.

* * *

The retriever ran at full speed, and was completely ignoring the hedges in front of it, and was running through them, creating holes. The entire time, Staci was being dragged along, screaming. "I wish my great great uncle was here, he was a known dog whisperer!"

"Wait up!" Sadie yelled, trying to chase after the dog and her teammate.

* * *

Over with Anne Maria, she was shrieking while still being chased by the corgi, however, she ended up running into a dead end. "Oh no!"

She turned around as the corgi growled menacingly at her, inching closer and closer.

Just as it was about to pounce, Anne Maria took out her hairspray, closed her eyes, and sprayed the corgi with it. The corgi started coughing, and before long, it was knocked out from the fumes.

Anne Maria opened an eye, and saw the knocked out dog. "Tch and that shrimp said I was useless." She picked up the unconscious dog, and started running.

* * *

The scene flashed to Cody and Dawn. The two were standing at the exit of the hedge maze, waiting for their teammates.

All of a sudden, screaming was heard. Then, Staci and the Retriever burst out of the hedge maze with Sadie not too far behind.

The retriever didn't stop running, but Dawn quickly got in front of it, and yelled, "Stop!"

The retriever stopped in its tracks and sat down, wagging its tail. Staci groaned and got up. "I wish my aunt was here, she could bandage me up… uhh." The chatterbox fell back to the ground.

"Dawn, you're up!" Sadie called out.

Dawn grabbed the leash from Staci and said to the dog, "I know you have a lot of energy, but you must keep it contained for me."

The dog started making noises, almost as though it were speaking to Dawn.

The moonchild gasped. "Chris locked you in a box!? Oh, it's no wonder you have so much energy. Don't worry, I will not let this injustice go!"

The dog barked.

"Please though, we need to get through this minefield without harm." Dawn told the dog. "Please stay calm until we pass it for me, okay?"

The dog gave another bark, which made Dawn give a smile. "Thank you, Bucky was it? Let us go!"

The moonchild ran off with her team's dog, as Cody was left to wait for Anne Maria.

Sadie walked up to Staci and helped her up. "Are you, like, okay?"

Staci groaned. "Yeah I'm fine. My great-great-great-great grandfather dealt with worse, he was killed by a pack of wild wolves."

Sadie looked at her awkwardly. "Okaay… You sure do talk about your family a lot."

"Yah, it's because my family has so much great history!" Staci told her.

The BFFFL raised an eyebrow. "Right..."

"I'm here!" Anne Maria yelled, coming out of the hedge maze.

Cody noticed the unconscious dog in her hand. "What the heck happened?"

"Doesn't matta, we're behind!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Go geek, go!"

"R-right!" Cody exclaimed. He took the corgi, and quickly ran off.

"Man, I am good." Anne Maria told herself. She took out her hairspray, and started spraying her hair as the scene flashed.

* * *

Dawn had kept the dog close to her, and the two were carefully traversing the minefield.

"Stop!" The moonchild yelled, causing the retriever to stop in place. "Careful, I sense one in front of us. We need to carefully move around it." The two easily stepped around the mine, then all of a sudden, a loud _boom_ was heard. Then another one, and another one.

Dawn looked back, and Cody was running while throwing stuff out of his pockets onto the ground, tripping the mines. The geek ran past Dawn, and the moonchild got an idea. "Let's follow Cody! He's making a path for us that we can get through."

The retriever barked, and the two ran after the tech geek.

Cody kept running, and throwing random junk out of his pocket. As he went to grab some more stuff, he realized his pockets were now empty. "Oh crap!" He stopped in his tracks.

Dawn and the retriever ran up, however the retriever didn't think to stop in time, and ran right into Cody. This knocked the tech geek forward, which made him land on a landmine.

He was flung up into the sky, as Dawn cringed and yelled, "Sorry!" The moonchild turned toward her canine companion. "Guess we need to go back to slow and steady." She started back on her way, making sure to be careful and sense any landmines.

As for Cody, he flew all the way back to the beginning of the minefield. He hit the ground hard, and the still unconscious corgi flew threw the air, and landed on his stomach. Cody groaned.

"Yo geek, you betta get a move on!" Anne Maria said.

Cody got up, wincing. "Yeah… I'm on it." He picked up the dog, and started running down the path he made earlier, this time with a slight limp.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Dawn finally made it to Brick at the end of the minefield.

"I'm here!" Dawn called out.

Brick smiled. "Good work Dawn!"

"Here's Bucky." Dawn told the cadet, handing him the dog leash. "He's quite rowdy, so make sure to keep an extra careful eye on him."

Brick saluted her. "Yes ma'am! Let's go Bucky!" With that, Brick ran off.

Dawn was then left alone with Noah, who was waiting for Cody.

"Of course my team is lagging behind." Noah said with an eye roll.

"You know, just because your last relationship didn't work out, doesn't mean you're incapable of being loved." Dawn told the bookworm.

Noah just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, where did that come from?"

"It's written all over your aura." Dawn explained.

Noah gave her an unamused look. "Yeah… right."

Finally Cody ran up to Noah, and quickly handed him the corgi. "Here!"

"Took you long enough brainiac!" Noah sneered. "And what happened to the dog?"

Cody shrugged. "It was like this when I got it."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Noah then ran off to complete his leg of the race.

"Sheesh I don't get why he's been in such a sour mood since getting here." Cody said.

"He and his partner broke up before the show, and he now feels like he's incapable of being loved." Dawn told him.

"How did you-"

"It was in his aura." Dawn said, cutting Cody off.

"Huh, cool." Cody smiled.

"I must say, even though things didn't work out between you two, it's nice to see you still care for him as a friend." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah I- wait how did you-" Cody looked baffled.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"Huh so Noah and his girlfriend broke up… Man poor guy." Cody rubbed the back of his head, but then gave a smile. "Y'know Dawn is kinda cute, but she's really creepy with knowing really personal stuff and that aura talk…" His eyes widen. "Oh no. Do you think she's a stalker like Sierra!? I can't go through that again!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Brick and Bucky the retriever were running through an open field. The cadet was managing to keep up with the canine with ease.

"Y'know, this leg has been pretty easy so far, I wonder-oof!" Brick was cut off by a giant meatball to the face. He spoke too soon.

Some ways away, Chef, holding his meatball bazooka, smirked. "Man, it's times like these where I love my job." The burly man laughed, and shot another meatball towards Brick.

The cadet stood back up, and as soon as he did, he was shot back down. Bucky started chowing down on the meat ball meat.

* * *

_Confessional Brick_

"How is it that flying meat can hurt so much?" The cadet asked the confession cam. "Like, it's just meat!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Brick stood back up, shook his head to get the remaining meat off, took Bucky's leash, and the two started running again.

Noah finally ran up managed to run into view, with the corgi in his hands.

"Ugh, I hate running!" The bookworm exclaimed.

Chef chuckled to himself, and shot a meatball at the bookwork.

Luckily, Noah managed to see the meatball coming, and he managed to expertly dodge out of the way. "Why meatballs of all things?" He dodged another meatball that was headed his way.

"Why don't you learn to aim." Noah yelled out to Chef.

The burly man glared, and sent multiple meatballs Noah's way.

The cynic's eyes widened. "Uh oh." He ducked down to dodge one meatball, then jumped to the right to dodge another, however he wasn't able to dodge the third meatball, and was struck.

"Ew. This is gross." he whined.

All of a sudden, a shadow appeared behind some bushes, looking at Noah.

The bookworm stood up, and noticed the figure. Noah raised an eyebrow at the figure before it went back into hiding.

"Ok… that was weird." Noah said.

* * *

The scene flashed to Rodney and Tyler who were waiting at the bottom of Mt. McClean.

All of a sudden, Brick rushing into view with Bucky.

"Private Brick McArthur reporting sir!" Brick saluted.

"Nice job! We're in the lead." Tyler exclaimed. "Now it's time to show my wicked climbing skills!" The clumsy jock grabbed the leash from Brick, and ran up to the base of the mountain. He stopped and realized something.

"Wait… how am I supposed to get the dog up the mountain?"

Noah finally came and ran onto the scene. "Here, take the damn dog!" He shoved the corgi into Rodney's hands. "Get a move on!"

"Uh yeah, sure!" Rodney stuttered. He put the corgi in the front pocket of his overalls, and ran to the base of Mt. McClean.

When he got there, Tyler had started climbing. The jock opted to put the retriever on his back, piggyback style.

"Ok, gotta do this quick so I can get this little guy to Amy." The farmer swooned at the mention of his 'love.' He started climbing the mountain.

Due to Rodney being stronger, and Tyler having a heavier dog to lug up the mountain, Rodney was managing to catch up to the jock.

Rodney climbed up next to Tyler, and said. "Sorry dude, but I need to get this to Amy." Unlucky for Rodney though, the corgi finally woke up after being unconscious for a while. "Oh hi there buddy, did you have a nice nap?"

The corgi looked at Rodney for a couple moments before snarling. Rodney shrieked as the dog bit him on the arm, causing the farmer to lose his grip on the mountain. He quickly grabbed onto Tyler's pants to avoid falling down, however he was too heavy, and he ended up ripping Tyler's pants off and fell to the ground.

"Ow." Rodney groaned. The corgi fell too, and landed on its head, promptly knocking it out again.

"Darn it! The one day I forget to put on undies!" Tyler cursed.

From the base, Noah and Brick looked up at the now half naked Tyler, and tried to contain their laughter.

Tyler continued to climb.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Tyler had finally made it up the mountain. He ran up to Amy and Samey, and held the leash out for Samey.

"Here, take it!" Tyle exclaimed.

"Ew! Where's your pants you pervert!?" Amy screeched.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Tyler exclaimed, covering himself up. "Go on Samey, I gotta go put on some p-aaaaaaaaants." As Tyler started walking away, he didn't notice where he was going, and accidentally walked off the cliff.

Samey had the leash, and she smirked as her twin. "Looks like my team will be winning again."

"Oh shut it _Sparmey_!" Amy spat.

Samey glared and growled at her sister. "Whatever, have fun losing _Amy_!"

Amy frowned, and as Samey started running, she tripped the god twin, making her fall and let go of the leash.

Bucky took this as an opportunity, and ran away.

"Wait, no!" Samey called out. She quickly stood up, and chased after the retriever.

Amy laughed. "We'll see who's going to be losing."

Just then, Rodney finally got to the top of the mountain. He was all bruised and banged up from his fall.

"Took you long enough!" Amy whined.

"Sorry, the dog attacked me and-"

"Whatever, just give me the dog." Amy interrupted.

Rodney did as he was told, and Amy ran off to complete her leg of the race.

The mean twin ran up to the first platform. It was pretty small, and there was a gap between it and the next one. Looking down the path of platforms, she saw that that's how they all were, except each passing platform was lower than the previous.

"This'll be easy!" Amy smirked. "Even Samey couldn't mess this up!"

* * *

The scene then flashed to said twin. She was chasing after Bucky, trying to catch the hyperactive dog. The two were running down on one of its slopes.

"Come back!" Samey yelled.

* * *

_Confessional Samey_

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I was ahead of Amy's team, and now that lead is gone!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The cheerleader ran as fast as she could, and when she finally got close enough, she dove for the leash.

She grabbed it, which forced the dog to stop in its tracks.

"Gotcha!" Samey smiled. She stood up. "Now we gotta hurry back to the top! Let's go!" Her and Bucky started running back up the slope to get back to the top.

* * *

The scene flashed back to Amy, who was jumping from platform to platform. She was close to the bottom, and just had a couple more left.

"Too easy!" She smirked, reaching the ground.

She ran over to where Justin and B were, in front of a river. She shoved the corgi towards the model. "Here, take this!"

"Hey, careful! I don't need one of this dog's claws to accidentally scratch me!" Justin said.

Amy just raised an eyebrow.

Justin carefully took the dog from her, and ran over to a green raft that was in the river. He jumped in, and started rowing.

That left Amy and B alone. However, the genius was preoccupied making something.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

B stepped back from his creation, which looked to be a motor, and showed it to her.

"Wait, is that a motor?" Amy asked.

B nodded.

"How is that fair? Where did you even get the parts to make that?"

B opened his coat to show many parts and gadgets in it.

"So you've come prepared." Amy said.

B nodded.

"Smart."

* * *

_Confessional Amy_

"Okay, that guy is a threat! I mean how does he even know how to make that stuff?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene now focused on Justin, who was paddling his raft with the corgi laying next to him.

"This is surprisingly easy." the model said to himself. "It's a good thing too, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this face."

However he spoke too soon as the water started picking up as Justin reached some rapids.

"Whoa!" The model tried to keep the raft steady. Water was splashing everywhere, and some even got into Justin's hair.

Of course this led to him freaking out. "My hair! Oh god, is there salt water in rivers?! I can't let my hair get dehydrated!"

* * *

The scene then flashed. Samey and Bucky were almost done this leg of the race. The cheerleader jumped down off the last platform, and ran over to B.

The genius had connected the motor he created to the raft, and he looked up as Samey joined him.

"I'm here!" Samey exclaimed. She handed him the leash. "Sorry it took so long, there was a… mishap."

B just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, shockingly. The genius took the leash, and led the retriever into the raft. As soon as they were both in, B started the motor, and took off.

Samey sighed.

"Nice job completely losing your team's lead." Amy said, walking up to her sister.

Samey sent a glare her way. "Shut up Amy!" The younger twin stormed off, leaving Amy to smirk.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Justin had continued to row his raft through the rapids. He was clearly having trouble with it, however. "Why did I have to get stuck with this part?"

The water splashed violently, and the raft almost tipped over.

The model gasped when he looked ahead. "There's Katie!" He continued to paddle faster, just so he could be done with this challenge.

However, from behind him, he heard the roaring of a motor. Justin looked back, and saw B speeding towards him. "Crap!" The model paddled as hard as he could, and he finally made it to land.

He grabbed the corgi, jumped out of the raft, and handed the dog to Katie.

"OMG! Hey Justin!" The BFFFL smiled.

"No time! Go Katie, go!" Justin exclaimed.

"On it!" Katie nodded. She then took off, dog in arms.

"Where the heck is my team!?" Eva yelled.

As if on cue, B finally rode up to land, and jumped out of the raft with Bucky. He ran over to Eva.

"Give me that!" Eva demanded, grabbing the leash. "Let's go dog!" The two then took off.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Katie was running as fast as she could.

Katie then heard someone yell, "You're not winning that easily!"

She turned her head, and there Eva was, catching up to her.

"Oh no!" Katie gasped, she went back to looking in front of her, and the finish line was in sight, with everyone, sans her and Eva, waiting. "Almost there!"

Eva was quickly gaining on her, and she had almost caught up.

"Looks like it's going to be a close one!" Chris said.

Eva roared, and gave one final dash, as Katie did the same.

"And the winners are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…The Crafty Corgis!" Chris announced.

Said team started cheering.

Katie, who was completely out of breath, smiled. "I… won."

* * *

_Confessional Katie_

"Ohmigosh! I managed to win this challenge for my team, and I didn't need Sadie's help at all!" The smaller BFFFL thought to herself for a moment. "Maybe she has been holding me back."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"NO WAY!" Eva yelled.

"Way!" Chris smirked. "That means Rowdy Retrievers, you guys will be heading to elimination tonight."

"You know, we could've won if my great great great great great great grandfather were here, he was one of the first people to compete in the original olympics!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Eva yelled at the girl.

"Seriously, all you do is talk." Samey said, walking away.

"Everyone's so touchy." Staci said.

Dawn and B just shook their heads, as Sadie and Brick just gave the chatterbox sympathetic looks as the scene flashed.

* * *

Cody, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, and Justin were celebrating their win.

"Man, even after a rough start, we really managed to turn things around!" Cody said.

"Tell me about it!" Anne Maria said. "And I definitely gotta give this hunk right here some props." The Jersey Shore Reject motioned to Justin. "You did so good during that rafting part."

"Thank you, I know I was quite good." Justin smirked. "I gotta give you props though for taming that dog. It would not have been good for me if that vicious thing was still conscious."

Anne Maria blushed slightly. "Aw y'know it was nothin."

"I feel we're not giving Katie props though!" Rodney said. "She totally beat Eva in a race!"

Katie smile, and put her hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Aww! You're so sweet Rodney."

This compliment, paired with Katie's hand on his shoulder, made Rodney start to see Katie in an all new light. He looked at the BFFFL dreamily, as nothing but her seemed to matter to him.

* * *

_Confessional Rodney_

"Man Katie is such a great gal." Rodney swooned. He then frowned. "How am I going to tell Amy it's over?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Guys, we all did a good job today!" Cody said. "Instead of arguing with each other, we managed to work well together today! This is what a good team does."

"You're right Codester." Justin said.

* * *

_Confessional Justin_

"Oh please, we all worked by ourselves today, that's why we did well." The model said. "It had nothing to do with teamwork. But I'm not going to let Cody know that, I still need to work on his vote so I can get that bookworm, Noah out of here."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Eva in a clearing, lifting weights to help herself calm down.

This was all fine and dandy until Amy walked into the scene.

"What do you want?" Eva asked coldly.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Amy said.

"I said, what do you want." Eva demanded.

"Oh yeah, I want to apologize on behalf of my sister." Amy told her.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well during our leg of the race, she purposely let the dog go so she could sabotage your team into losing." Amy told her.

"WHAT!?" Eva yelled.

"Yeah, I told her it wasn't right to do that, but she said she was planning on trying to get you out." Amy said. "And that you're too big of a threat to keep."

Eva grit her teeth. "She's going to pay."

"Do what you need to do." Amy said. "I'm sorry my sister is so terrible, at least you don't have to live with her."

"I gotta go." Eva said. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Amy responded.

With that Eva took her leave, making Amy smirk and snicker to herself. "Samey is going _down_."

"What was that about?" said a new voice.

Amy turned around and saw Noah standing there.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Why'd you lie about your sister trying to sabotage her team?" Noah asked.

Amy scoffed. "I didn't lie, it's totally the truth."

Noah smirked. "You sure, because your sister seems too meek to come up with something like that."

"Oh my gag, what does it matter?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes. "Samey deserves it. She's the lesser me, and she's annoying. I hate having to call her my sister"

Noah chuckled. "Boy do I know what it's like to feel that."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the youngest of nine." Noah told her. "I can't stand most of my siblings."

"Oh wow."

Noah shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Moving back to the discussion beforehand, I have to say, you do have quite a way with twisting words to make them look true."

Amy smirked. "I mean when you have as much charisma as I do, it's bound to happen."

"I was skeptical when you told me you saved me from elimination last night, but after what I witnessed, I'm more inclined to believe." Noah said.

"As you should." Amy responded.

"I do have one question however; why did you save me?"

Amy scoffed. "Don't get a big head about it. You're just more useful than that dumb wizard guy."

Noah smirked. "I guess that's an adequate answer. I'll take it."

"Are we done?" Amy asked. "Because I really want to go take a shower. I don't want to start smelling gross like Samey."

"Not like I was keeping you here." Noah said.

"Kay, well… bye." With that, Amy took her leave, leaving Noah to smirk to himself.

* * *

The scene flashed to inside the Retriever's cabin. Eva, Sadie, and Tyler were together, discussing the elimination.

"We need to get rid of Samey." Eva said. "She purposefully lost the dog in order to make us lose the race."

Sadie gasped. "OMG She totally doesn't seem like the type!"

"Honestly." Tyler added. "This is a total shock."

"Well it's true." Eva said. "We can't trust her! She needs to go, especially if she's going to pull stunts like that."

"How did you even find out she did that?" Sadie asked.

"Her sister told me." Eva said. "She was the only one on top of the mountain with her at the time."

Tyler slammed his fist on the bed. "Darn it! If I hadn't fallen off the mountain, I could've stopped her!"

"That doesn't matter now, what does matter is that we must get that backstabber out!" Eva told her alliance members.

* * *

_Confessional Tyler_

"Man I hate how clumsy I am." The jock said, looking down. "It always messes things up for me. Let's face it, I'm just a hindrance."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The trio's discussion was interrupted by Brick entering the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brick asked.

"Like, not at all!" Sadie smiled. "You wanna join us Brick?"

"If you don't mind." The cadet said, sitting next to the BFFFL.

"Of course we don't mind!" Sadie smiled. "We enjoy your company!"

Eva and Tyler looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The scene flashed to the campfire ceremony. The Rowdy retrievers sat around the campfire, waiting to find out their fate.

"Retrievers, gotta say, you guys really dropped the ball on this one." Chris said. "You had the lead for most of the challenge, but you blew it."

Eva sent a glare towards Samey, who didn't notice.

"But here we are, at the dreaded campfire ceremony." Chris said. "As you know, you will all cast votes for who you want to eliminate. Once the votes are in, I will count them, and see who has the most votes. The person with the most votes will be forced to take a ride on the Firework of shame, and will be eliminated from the competition."

* * *

_Confessional Eva_

"Goodbye traitor!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Staci_

"Sadie told me Samey sabotaged us in the challenge, and that's just not right, yah. My vote is for her. Did you know that my great great great great-"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Samey_

"My vote is for Staci, she won't stop talking and it's getting really old."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dawn_

"My vote is for Eva. I read some of my tea leaves after the challenge, and I fear that if she stays in this competition for too long, she will lose herself in it.

_End Confessional _

_Confessional Sadie_

"Ok, I'm so torn on who to vote for. I mean, like, Staci does talk way too much, and I'm not sure I want to just do what Eva says. But on the other hand, can I really trust Samey?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene cut back to the campfire ceremony. Chris stood with the plate of marshmallows in front of the contestants.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris said. "When I call your name, that means you're safe. The first marshmallow goes to… Brick."

The cadet smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

"Dawn and Beverly, you two are also safe."

The friends caught their marshmallows and smiled at each other.

"Sadie."

The larger BFFFL squealed in excitement as she caught her marshmallow.

"Tyler."

The downtrodden jock picked his head up, and gave a small smile as he caught his marshmallow.

Eva, Staci, and Samey were the last three without marshmallows.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Eva."

The female bully caught her marshmallow without much emotion.

"Wait, why am I in the bottom two?" Staci asked.

"Because you're annoying and you NEVER SHUT UP!" Eva snapped.

Staci looked upset.

"You do talk a lot." Brick said.

The chatterbox gave a sigh.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

...Staci."

The chatterbox gasped in shock, and caught her marshmallow. "I'm still here?"

"Why did you vote me out?" Samy asked.

"Because you sabotaged us!" Eva told her. "Your sister told me everything."

"What!?" Samey gasped. "I never did that! You should never listen to Amy, she's the bad twin, I'm the good one!"

"Usually when someone says they're a good person, they're kinda not." Sadie said.

"But-but-"

"We don't wanna hear it Samey." Chris said.

The scene flashed, and Samey was strapped up to the firework of shame.

"Any last words Samey?" Chris asked.

"Not really..."

"Wait!"

Amy ran up next to Chris.

"What do you want?" Samey spat.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to see my sister off is all." Amy said.

"Oh." Samey looked at her, shocked.

"And say, see you later _Sparemy_." Amy smirked.

"Ugh! Screw you Amyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" With that, Samey was shot off into the sky, and after she was a distance away, the firework exploded with a light red color.

"And down goes another one." Chris said, turning towards the camera. "Now that Samey is out of the game, will Amy be able to focus more? How will Eva's alliance hold up? And Will Tyler learn to actually become competent? I doubt that last one. Find out the answers to the other questions next time on Total. Drama. Underdogs' Revenge!"

* * *

_Votes:_

Samey: 4 votes (Eva, Tyler, Sadie, Staci)

Staci: 3 votes (B, Brick, Samey)

Eva: 1 vote (Dawn)

/\/\/\

16th: Leonard

15th: Samey/Sammy

**This may be something of a controversial elimination. Samey/Sammy is the fandom's golden child for some reason, and in every competition fic she's in, she gets a lot of focus and makes it to the end. I kinda wanted to do something different. I wanted to focus more on Amy and how she'll be without Sammy to be there. And with Amy gunning for her sister from the bat, it was a matter of time before she got Sammy eliminated. I gotta say, I don't understand the fandom's infatuation with Sammy. Like she's just a pity character. Not to mention, I rewatched the first couple episodes of PI to get a feel for the characters, and she would always say that she's the good twin when in reality, she kinda came off as entitled. Not as much as Amy, but she would try and say she's good and should be treated better when she didn't do anything super nice. Like she wasn't mean, but she wasn't super nice to anyone except Jasmine. Idk, maybe someone can explain to me what's so great about her. I feel like I just came off this huge rant, but I'm generally curious as to why the fandom portrays her as a super nice and selfless character. **

**In other news, we have more plots blossoming and taking form. Like Katie becoming more confident in herself without Sadie, Tyler feeling like a screw up, and Rodney falling for Katie as a few examples. The latter was something that wasn't preplanned and I came up with while writing that scene at the end with the Corgis. I'm actually excited to write how this interacts with Amy trying to use Rodney as a pawn. Also Justin and Anne Maria are bonding more. These two vain people have a lot of interaction potential, and I wanna try and write more! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the fan fav being eliminated early, and I hope you have a great day! Have a good day Kings, Queens, and everyone in between! ~MG**


	3. BFFFLs in Distress

**And back with another chapter! Last elimination wasn't as well received, just like I excepted it to be. Oh well, The story must go on. Now to the reviews:**

**Critica7: Ah I get what you mean by this. I think my main problem is how the fandom handles her. They don't really portray her like she was in the show, and just make her a perfect angel. She does have that entitlement, and I feel she'd still have it even if she stood up to Amy. I will say, I feel like I wrote her too entitled, especially last chapter. If I ever write her again, I wanna try and tone it down a little. **

**Guest: Ah yes, I have committed the most heinous act a human could possibly do. How dare I eliminate a fictional character from a fictional story. Sorry for eliminating your favorite, but you can go to literally any other story with Sammy in it, and she'll go far, if not win.**

**Tempokeep: Thank you! And yes Cody's inclusion is based on the fact that he seemed to be the underdog come TDWT's merge. Not to mention, everyone says he was carried by Sierra. So he's here to prove his capabilities by himself. With this story I didn't want to just do characters who didn't do good at the game, but also people like Cody, Beth, and Cameron, who have done very well, but were still the underdogs in their seasons. For the couples, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) And yeah, I also enjoy Amy more, soley because I like bitch characters, and I feel she has more room to grow as a person than Sammy.**

**lightningblossom23: Sorry that this chapter took longer, and that Sammy was eliminated. While she may have potential, I feel so many others expand on it, so I wanted to try and work on other characters more.**

**MilesW1998: Yeah, Golden Girls is my favorite show next to Total Drama. I really wanted a GG reference somewhere. XD**

**SideshowJazz1: Writing Amy without Sammy is something I really have been wanting to do. And with Amy as a villain, Sammy was definitely going to be her first target. With Noah, you'll see more with that plot this chapter. And lastly, thank you on the Dawn praise. I agree with people writing her too meek. While she may be kind hearted, she definitely isn't afraid of speaking up and talk about people's auras. **

**rickboylion: Thanks for respecting me voting her off. And I do get what you mean about how she was voted off. I guess in my defense, Eva is pretty emotionally driven character, especially with her anger. And in the first chapter, it's shown she certainly doesn't like saboteurs. I feel if someone told her someone was sabotaging her and her team, Eva would get really pissed about it, and her anger would cloud her judgment. **

**CMC: I'm sorry. Like I've said, with Amy as a villain, she was going to be targeted very early. Not to mention, I think she gets enough focus in the fandom, and want to try focusing on lesser used characters. **

**Space Zodiac: Thank you! And I agree that Beardo should've stayed. I share the same opinion as you on the twins, and I feel Amy having a reason to hate Sammy would give her more depth as a character, no matter how petty it is. And honestly, I've never thought about their parents making them share, but it makes sense. I'll admit, I honestly didn't even realize the connections with these challenges to past challenges. But I cannot unsee it now. XD This chapter's challenge is also a call back, so I guess that may just be a theme for this story now. XD Let's pretend I had that planned, and not because I'm horrible at coming up with creative challenges. **

The scene opened up, and Chris McClean took his spot in order to the to recap last episode. "Last time on Underdogs' Revenge… The teams competed in a relay race to the finish with their team mascots in hand."

Scene flashed of Cody and Dawn in the mine fields then to Justin in his raft.

"The Retriever's dog decided to take Staci for a walk, while Tyler ended up losing a little more than he expected."Scenes played of Staci being dragged by the dog, and Tyler's pants being ripped off by Rodney.

"And Noah and Brick decided to have fun playing with Chef's meat." Shots of both Noah and Brick getting hit by giant meatballs played.

"In the end, thanks to Amy tripping her sister up, the Retrievers ended up losing the challenge, and it was the lesser twin Samey who got the boot." Samey's elimination scene played before the camera flashed back to Chris.

"With both teams down a member, the competition is looking to be a close one. Which team will come out on top this week? Find out, right now! On Total. Drama. Underdogs' Revenge!"

~~~Theme Song~~~

The scene opened up to a shot of the cabins yet again. This time, rather than focusing on the Retrievers' cabin, it focused on the corgis' cabin.

The scene flashed into the guys side of the cabin. Rodney, Cody, and Noah were sound asleep in their beds with Justin nowhere in sight.

The model then carefully opened the door, and peeked in to make sure the other guys were sleeping. He then tried to carefully sneak back to his bed.

"Where were you?" asked a voice.

Justin winced, and turned to the source. Noah was sitting up in his bed, an eyebrow raised in its usual fashion.

"I just came back from using the restroom Noah." Justin responded. "Care to jot that down? You do seem to have such an obsession with me."

The cynic rolled his eyes. "Please, as if I'd have an obsession with a self-absorbed mindless Ken doll. However, back to the subject at hand, I don't think it takes you over an hour and a half in order to just use the restroom. Not to mention, when I used it an hour ago, you were nowhere in sight."

Justin shrugged. "We must've just missed each other. Darn shame."

Noah gave a distrustful look. "Sure. Whatever, I'm too tired to care right now, so I'll let it slide."

"So kind." Justin deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Noah laid back down to sleep more, while Justin went back to his bed.

* * *

_Confessional Justin_

"Ok, I was looking for the idol." The model admitted. "I'm not exactly happy with my place on this team, and with that idol, I'll be able to turn the game around by taking out Noah."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Noah_

"I don't trust him." The bookworm said, squinting his eyes. "He's up to something, but I don't know what." He sat for a couple moments before shrugging. "Who am I kidding, it's the anti-me we're talking about. He was probably just making out with Anne Maria somewhere."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to a little later in the morning. Dawn and B were outside. The former was meditating while her friend was playing with a small device he made.

The pixie girl opened an eye, and looked at what the silent genius was meddling with.

"Hey B, what do you have there?" Dawn asked.

B looked up, and pointed towards the device. He then started charading what the device did.

"Hm…" Dawn thought for a moment, reading his actions and his aura. "It's something that turns off other mechanical devices in range?"

B nodded excitedly.

"That may be helpful in some challenges." Dawn said. "Though, I don't believe I fully understand its capabilities."

B shrugged and smiled as if to say, "Oh well."

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"B and I have such an interesting friendship. While we are both outsiders, the two of us are vastly different in our interests. While I'm a lot more nature oriented, B's world is filled with technology I don't fully understand. While it may be a match one wouldn't expect, our auras do blend well together."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the bathroom with Anne Maria and Amy putting on their make-up for the day. Amy was clearly in a good mood, and this didn't go unnoticed by Anne Maria.

"What's got you so happy?" Anne Maria asked.

Amy finished applying her lipstick before replying, "My gross sister is gone. I don't have her here holding me down."

"Holdin you down? You'se wasn't even on the same team. How was she holding you back?"

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow. "Oh my gag how dumb can you be? It's so obvious."

Anne Maria scowled. "Nuh uh, you are _not_ gonna sit here and call me dumb."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You need to learn how to take an insult."

"You need to not be such a B****!" The tan with a can spat back.

The two shared mutual glares.

* * *

_Confessional Anne Maria_

"I cannot stand that little blonde bimbo. She needs ta learn not ta mess with me."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Amy_

"Ugh, I was in such a good mood, but that Snookie wannabe completely ruined it. Why can't I ever have nice things?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene switched to the mess hall where the teams were eating breakfast. Well… most of the teams.

Brick looked around, and noticed the lack of a BFFFL. "Has anyone seen Sadie? She isn't here yet."

Eva and Tyler looked around, and shrugged.

"I didn't even know she was missing." Tyler said.

"Not like you could miss her." Eva muttered.

This conversation didn't go unnoticed by the corgis, who noticed a lack of their own BFFFL.

"Actually, Katie is missing too." Cody said.

"K-Katie!?" Rodney gasped.

"The two of them are probably off just squealing and being generally annoying." Noah said.

"Still, you'd think they'd be here." Tyler said.

All of a sudden, Chris appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hello my favorite punching bags." Chris greeted. "You ready for today's challenge?"

There was a collective groan.

"Great!" Chris smiled. "So, you guys may have noticed the lack of a certain duo. That's because our two princesses have been kidnapped!"

"Princesses?" Tyler asked.

"Yes! Today's challenge is a shoutout to some classic video games, not to mention our Princess Pride episode from the second season." Chris said.

Justin winced at the bad memories.

"Over on the other side of the island is a tower, and in that tower is where both Katie and Sadie are located." Chris exclaimed. "First team to reach the tower, and rescue their teammate will win invincibility. But be careful, there are traps located all around the island."

Tyler and Brick gave each other nervous looks.

"You all better get a move on." Chris told them. "Don't want to keep the princesses waiting _too_ long. Otherwise, we'll have a double elimination on our hands."

At the mention of a double elimination, both teams darted out of the Mess Hall to start their trek to save their teammates.

* * *

The scene flashed to the Crafty Corgis. They were all walking in the woods together before Justin spoke.

"So team leader, you have any winning strategies for us this time?"

Cody thought for a moment. "I was actually thinking, knowing Chris, there may be traps that will hinder our entire team. Maybe we could split up into duos? That way we can cover more ground, and even if some of us get caught in a trap, others can still move on."

"I don't care what we do, as long as we rescue Katie!" Rodney said.

"Rodney's right, we can't afford to go to a double elimination with the other team." Amy said, not getting that Rodney is only thinking about Katie.

"Alright, duos it is." Justin said. "Cody, I was think-"

"I'll go with Cody." Noah said, grabbing the geek's wrist. "You can go with your girlfriend."

Justin looked to Anne Maria. While he wasn't upset at being paired with her, he did want to try and get alone with Cody.

"Fine, me and Anne Maria will partner up." Justin said.

"That's alright with me." Anne Maria smiled.

"Ohemgee, that means I'm with Rodney!" Amy fake smiled. "I'm so happy!"

However, Rodney was barely paying attention. Instead, he was thinking about Katie. "Katie…"

Amy just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Confessional Amy_

"Something is weird about Rodney. I need to keep a close eye on him if I want to keep his vote."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Rowdy Retrievers were similarly walking in a big group. Tyler was slightly lagging behind. Eva slowed her pace to match up with the jock's.

"Ok, I'll bite, what's the matter?" Eva asked.

"Huh? N-nothing is the matter!" Tyler quickly said.

Eva shook her head. "Tyler, I've noticed you've been moping since last night, don't give me that crap."

The clumsy jock gave a sigh before speaking. "It's just that, I always end up messing things up! I'm so clumsy, and there's been so many times in my life where that has ruined things for me. My clumsiness makes me nothing but a liability."

"You sound stupid." Eva said.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I said: you sound stupid." Eva responded. "Yeah you're clumsy, but that doesn't make you a liability at all."

Tyler gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Eva shrugged in response before Brick spoke up.

"I hope Sadie is okay."

Staci raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, for the sake of our team! I hate to see teammate be hurt in anyway." He said sheepishly.

"Still, we need to be careful." Dawn said. "Who knows what Chris has up his sleeve."

"Knowing him, he may have set a lot more traps closer to the castle." Eva said. "We should keep an eye out for them the closer we get."

"You know, my great great-" Staci started to talk about another one of her relatives, but she stopped herself. "I mean, yah, I agree."

Eva and Tyler eyed her weirdly.

* * *

_Confessional Staci_

"Ok so my talking about relatives got me eliminated my first time around, and it almost got me eliminated last night! I really need to try and stop talking about them, yah."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Actually, do you think the traps are mechanical in someways?" Dawn asked.

Brick shrugged. "There really isn't any way to know unless we get caught in one."

"Well, B here actually made a device earlier that disarms mechanical devices in a certain radius." Dawn said, motioning to her larger friend.

"Dude really?" Tyler said.

"That's great!" Brick praised.

B rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I was thinking that maybe B can test the machine out on some of the traps to potentially disable them." Dawn said.

"That would be so helpful, yah!" Staci said. "Just like- uh, nevermind."

"How do we know it works?" Eva asked.

"Well we don't know for sure." Dawn told her. "So we shouldn't count on it, but if it does, it will help out tremendously!"

"I believe in your abilities." Brick told the silent genius.

B smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

_Confessional B_

The silent genius blew on his fingernails, and wiped them on his coat while giving a sly smirk to the camera.

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Katie and Sadie. They were in a large room made of stone. They were in two separate cages a few feet apart.

They were both knocked out, however, being the BFFFLs that they are, they woke up at the same time.

Sadie groaned. "Ugh… where are we?"

"I don't know." Katie said, rubbing her head. Her eyes popped open in realization. "Oh my gosh! Sadie!"

"Katie!?" The larger BFFFL exclaimed. The two squealed before Sadie continued. "Oh it's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" Katie told her.

"We haven't had any time to talk to each other. The competition has been so busy." Sadie said.

"So totally busy!" Katie echoed. "I have _so_ much to tell you."

"Ohmigosh me too!"

"Ok, you go first!" Katie told her.

"Okay, so-"

* * *

The scene flashed, and switched to a shot of Anne Maria and Justin. Justin was clearly not in the happiest of moods, and was trying to think about strategy.

Anne Maria on the other hand, had… other things in mind. Trying to take advantage of the two of them being alone together, she brushed up against the model.

"Y'know, it's just you and me." She said, giving a seductive look.

"Yeah, uh huh." Justin responded, not really paying attention.

Anne Maria frowned, but she didn't give up. "Why don't we spend our time alone doin somethin more… romantic."

Justin just responded. "Not right now, we should actually focus to make sure we can be safe for tonight."

The Jersey-Shore reject crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. Whateva."

* * *

_Confessional Anne Maria_

"I don't get what Justin's problem is. I mean I was handin myself on a silver platter! I just wish he'd give me a little more attention."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to the Retrievers. They ended up coming upon a large mountain with a cave going through it. They all stopped.

"I don't know how I feel about this cave." Dawn said.

B nodded in agreement.

"But we need to go through it to get to the other side." Tyler said.

"We could try climbing?" Brick suggested.

"I think that would take up too much time." Eva said. "We'll go through, but we need to be careful."

The others nodded, and they made their way into the cave. They were walking, being wary of any potential traps.

Tyler was watching the walls to see if something would come out of them, however in doing so, he failed to see that he stepped on a switch. A part of the ceiling opened up at the beginning of the cave, and a large boulder came out. It started rolling towards the retrievers.

"Run!" Brick yelled. They all started dashing away.

* * *

The scene flashed to the exit to the cave, and the team ran out of it. They quickly jumped out of the way on both sides of the exit to make way for the boulder. It rolled passed them, and fell into a large hole in the ground.

"How did that even get triggered?" Staci asked.

Tyler bit his bottom lip, and looked away awkwardly.

* * *

_Confessional Tyler_

"There I go again being a clumsy idiot! I put my whole team in danger because I wasn't watching where I stepped. Eva said I wasn't a liability, but that doesn't mean I can't be bad for the team."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Whatever the reason, it's over and done with." Eva said. "Let's move."

They all started back on the path with Dawn and B in the back. All of a sudden, the moonchild stopped in her tracks. B followed suit and raised an eyebrow.

"I… sense a presence." Dawn said. "B, I need to check this out, please cover for me."

The silent genius shook his head. He pointed to himself, and then to Dawn.

The moonchild smiled, understanding what he meant. "I guess it may be safer to travel in a pair."

The two then walked off in a different direction as the scene flashed.

* * *

Noah and Cody were walking along a path. Nothing too eventful happened with them yet.

Cody spoke up. "You were really quick to partner up with me."

"Don't think too much into it. I knew Justin was going to try and pair up with you." Noah responded.

Cody gave him a confused look. "And that's a problem because…?"

"It's the Anti-me. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He was probably going to manipulate you into turning on me."

The tech geek shook his head. "Dude, you are way too paranoid. Justin isn't that bad, we were in the Drama Brothers together, and we got along pretty well."

"This is a whole new ball game though Cody, we're in a competition for a million dollars." Noah explained. "He's going to use whatever connections he has to further himself in the game."

"I know that Noah." Cody said. He turned around to face Noah, and started walking backwards. "But everyone here is doing it. You're doing it, I'm doing it. It's the whole point of the- whoa!"

All of a sudden the two geeks were launched up in the air. They ended up being hung upside-down and tangled in some rope. They were face-to-face.

Noah scowled. "Great, another compromising position the fangirls will freak out about."

Cody just gave a sheepish smile before the scene flashed.

* * *

The scene jumped to Katie and Sadie in the tower. The two were catching each other up on what they have missed.

"And yeah, Eva just told me I was in an alliance with her and Tyler!" Sadie explained. "She, like, didn't even ask."

"Omg that's so rude!" Katie said.

"Totally rude!" Sadie echoed. "But I'm, like, trying to stay in it because I don't want to get eliminated! … And Eva's scary."

"You can say that again." Katie said. "Our team is less hectic now that we have Cody as the leader. He and Rodney are super nice though! And of course I get to hang out with _Justin._"

Sadie smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Katie smiled backed. "Aww!" Her face went blank. "Wait, you're not jealous at all?"

"Surprisingly not." Sadie told her. "I dunno, I mean there are _other_ guys here."

The thinner BFFFL gave her larger friend a sly smirk. "Is there a guy?"

Sadie slightly blushed. "Kinda."

"Omg! You have GOT to spill the tea, sis!" Katie told her.

"Well, like, me and Brick have been talking." Sadie said sheepishly.

"Oh he's so cute!" Katie said.

"Isn't he?" Sadie swooned. "He's actually into fashion design! Me and him talked all night last night, giving each other tips and stuff. He's a really nice guy too."

Katie smiled. "You get him girl!"

The larger BFFFL giggled in response.

* * *

The scene flashed to Amy and Rodney. The farmer was awkwardly walking behind Amy, twiddling his fingers.

"Come one Rodney, just do it!" He said to himself.

* * *

_Confessional Rodney_

"Breaking up with girls isn't something I enjoy doing. I feel terrible for having to break Amy's heart like this, but if I'm gonna be with Katie, then I have to do it.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Uh, are you okay?" Amy asked. "You've been mumbling to yourself. It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I-uh." Rodney took a deep breath before speaking. "Me-you-monster trucks-Katie-break-sad!"

Amy just raised an eyebrow. "Okaayy. Do you, like, need a moment or something?"

"I'm sorry!" Rodney blurted out, almost in tears.

Amy looked surprised at this. She was going to give a catty remark, but she remembered she had to be nice to Rodney for his vote. "Rodney, you have no reason to be sorry. It's fine."

Rodney sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course!" Amy said, giving a fake smile.

Rodney smiled, and wiped the snot from his nose. "Thanks Amy, I feel a lot better about this."

"No problem Rodney."

* * *

_Confessional Amy_

She scoffs. "Weirdo."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Justin and Anne Maria were walking in silence. After her advances had been rejected, the Jersey Shore reject's mood became sour.

"I got it." Justin said.

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow. "Got what?"

"We need to start an alliance with someone to try and keep us safe." Justin said.

"It took ya that long to figure that out?" Anne Maria asked. "I coulda told ya that foreva ago."

Justin shrugged. "I'm not used to having to use my brain. But we should get Katie or Amy into our alliance."

"Nuh-uh!" Anne Maria said. "We are _not_ being paired up with blondie. I can't stand her."

"Katie it is." Justin said simply. "Should be easy, especially after I work my magic."

Anne Maria gave a seductive smirk. "Y'know, you can work your magic on me."

"What do you- mmph!" Justin was cut off as Anne Maria went in for the kill, and smacked her lips against his. The two started making out, not paying attention to the looming threat."

* * *

The scene flashed to the remaining Retrievers. None have taken notice to the fact that B and Dawn weren't with them anymore due to everyone's minds being elsewhere.

Staci awkwardly twiddled her fingers. She caught up to Brick and said, "Uh, hello Brick."

* * *

_Confessional Staci_

"I've never been good at small talk, that's why I always just bring up my family. But now that I'm trying not to, I'm having a hard time knowing what to say."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Brick came to his senses, and shook his head. "Oh! Hello Staci."

"Uh… How are you doing?" The blabber mouth asked awkwardly.

"I've been better." Brick responded. "I'm just worried about Sadie. Who knows what Chris is doing to her and Katie in that tower."

"Yeah one time-I mean… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll rescue her and win the challenge." Brick smiled.

"Yeah." Staci said. She wanted to talk more, but she had no idea of what else to say.

* * *

_Confessional Staci_

"Yah, I guess that could've been worse. But It still didn't go well."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Noah and Cody, still hanging by the rope. The bookworm groaned. "Ugh I'm getting a headache."

"I know, so am I." Cody responded.

"We wouldn't be in this position if _someone_ was watching where they were going." Noah frowned.

"Hey you weren't watching either!" Cody defended.

"But you were the one in front, so you should've been paying attention!" Noah snapped.

"You need to stop getting so hostile dude." Cody responded, frowning. "Just because your girlfriend broke up with you, doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else."

Noah's eyes widened. "How-How do you know about that?"

"Dawn said something about your aura." Cody told him.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. She's probably just a freak-o stalker."

"Stalker or not, I feel she knows a lot about how you feel." Cody said.

"That's weird."

"Noah," Cody said, ignoring Noah's comment. "She said something along the lines that after your break up, you feel like you can't be loved or cared about or something."

The cynical bookworm scoffed. "What does she know?"

"A lot apparently. I've known you for a while now Noah, and I think you've always kinda been like that." Cody said. "We may not be the best of friends like you and Owen, but I still see that you've always tried to push others away. I feel like you've always felt unloved, but after breaking up with Emma, that thought just got reinforced."

Noah looked away awkwardly. "Jeez when did you become a psychologist… heh."

Cody scowled. "Noah…"

"Sheesh fine, no more jokes." Noah sighed. "I guess since we're stuck here, I can't really escape talking about this." The bookworm took a deep breath. "You could be right about me. I don't know, I always saw it as no one was worth my time, but heck, my best friend is a large fart machine with a heart of gold. If I truly thought that, I'd probably not even give Owen the time of day."

"But he managed to get through to you." Cody said. "Leave it to Owen to do that." The geek chuckled.

"He did… and so did Emma." Noah said. "She immediately brought my walls down, and she made me feel things I've never felt. I thought we were a perfect match, but after the Race, we did nothing but argue. It reached a boiling point before coming onto this season, and we broke up."

"I'm sorry dude." Cody said. "Getting heartbroken by your first love sucks. But, I promise you, just because your relationship didn't work out, doesn't mean you're incapable of having someone care about you. Me, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, and even _Eva_ of all people really care about you, dude. And I promise that you don't have to worry about Justin turning me against you. I won't turn my back on you, and I don't even mean just for this game."

Noah gave a sincere smile. "Thanks Cody. That really means a lot."

Cody flashed a gapped tooth smile that would make Sierra swoon. "No problem dude." There was a couple moments of silence before Cody spoke up again. "Do you think you could get me Emma's sister's number? She was really hot."

Noah's smile immediately turned into a scowl.

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

"Never thought I'd get such a deep conversation from Cody of all people, but I really needed it. Maybe I should try not being so hostile towards others… The Anti-Me is the exception though. He can choke."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed back to the Retrievers. They were getting very close to the tower, and were trying harder to dodge any traps.

Tyler tripped a trip wire, which caused a large axe to swing from the trees.

"Watch out!" Staci yelled. The four dodged out of the way just in time.

Tyler and Brick poked their heads out from behind some bushes.

"Oh man, there are so many traps here." Brick said. "That's the sixth one in five minutes."

"Tell me about it dude." Tyler said. "I feel bad 'cause I've tripped half of them."

"Don't worry about it soldier." Brick told the jock. "It could very well be any of us doing it."

"I'm making a break for it!" said Eva who was back onto the path.

"Wait for us!" Tyler exclaimed. He and Brick jumped from behind the bushes, and joined the jockette and Staci.

"Let's go!" Eva commanded. The four darted into the castle, dodging arrows, jumping over a pit, and running past a sleeping bear.

They got into the tower, and Staci smiled. "We made it!"

"Let's go rescue Sadie!" Tyler said. As he stepped, another trap tripped, and the four were suspended in a hanging cage.

"What the heck!?" Eva exclaimed.

"Oops... Sorry…" Tyler said sheepishly.

"Whatever." Eva said. "B just use your- wait where the heck is B and Dawn?"

"Oh they left us a while ago, yah." Staci told.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Eva snapped.

Staci recoiled in fear. "I-I thought you noticed. I'm sorry."

"Just great." Eva frowned. She tried shaking the caged violently. "Let me out!" it was to no avail however. The jockette growled. "Where ARE THEY!?"

* * *

The scene flashed, and Dawn was walking towards what she sensed earlier, B was right behind her.

"Sorry B, this is taking longer than I expected." Dawn told her friend.

B just smiled and flicked his wrist, basically saying he didn't mind.

"I just… have this feeling." Dawn said. "I'm having a hard time reading it though."

B nodded.

All of a sudden, the two heard a couple of screams.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, knowing they had to help.

"Come one! Let us hurry!" Dawn exclaimed, and the two darted in a different direction towards the screams.

* * *

The scene flashed, and Anne maria and Justin were clinging to each other in fear as a group of animals consisting of some squirrels, birds, a deer, a crocodile, and a bear loomed over them, about to attack.

"P-please don't hurt us!" Anne Maria yelled.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Justin cried out.

Their cries fell on deaf ears as the animals started to inch closer.

The couple let out another scream.

Then all of a sudden, Dawn and B jumped out into the clearing. They both gasped at the sight.

"No! Please my friends, do not hurt them!" Dawn told the animals, running up to them. B followed, and stood in front of Justin and Anne Maria.

The animals didn't listen however, and they kept inching closer. "What's going on?" Dawn asked. "They're completely unaffected by me."

"It's probably because they're robots!" Justin exclaimed.

"Robots?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah, last season showed this whole island and the animals are mechanical." Justin explained, still panicking. "Now make them stop before they mess up my beautiful looks!"

"Mechanical?" Dawn questioned. She gasped in realization. "B! Do you still have that device?"

The silent genius's eyes widened in realization. He quickly grabbed the remote out.

The bird started swooping in at the four teens, and the other animals looked like they were about to pounce.

B pressed the button.

Right as the animals were about to attack, they all shut down.

B gave a sigh of relief as Dawn, Justin, and Anne Maria opened their eyes.

"Ya did it!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Ya saved us!"

"Seriously, you really saved my face." Justin said. "I could _not_ afford to have anything bad happen to it."

B shot finger guns at the two and winked.

Dawn gave her friend a hug. "Your device worked B!"

The silent genius smiled sadly as he held up the device. Apparently it could only handle one time use.

"Oh… it broke." Down frowned. "I'm sorry."

B shrugged it off.

"I do still feel uneasy about these animals, however. I think it will be best if we get out of here."

"True dat." Anne Maria said. "Not ta mention, we still got a challenge ta do."

"Oh! That's right!" Dawn gasped. "I believe it is best if we part ways. We are on different teams after all."

"I gotta agree pixie girl." Anne Maria said. "Thanks again for savin us!"

"It was our pleasure." Dawn smiled. "Let's go B." The two pairs split as the scene flashed.

* * *

Amy and Rodney made it to the tower finally. They poked their heads out from behind some bushes, and looked for traps and their teammates.

"Ugh, I don't see anyone from our team." Amy groaned. "Guess we're going at this alone."

"We can do it!" Rodney said. "We just gotta be careful."

"Right." Amy nodded. "Let's go!"

The two ran for the castle. They jumped over a pit and past a sleeping bear into the tower. They looked up to see four of the Rowdy Retrievers trapped in a cage.

Amy smirked. "How's it hanging?"

"Please get us out of here!" Tyler pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but we need to win the challenge." Amy said.

"Amy's right." Rodney nodded. "We can't risk you beating us! Sorry!"

The two ran passed the trapped Retrievers, and ran up the spiral staircase as the scene flashed.

* * *

Katie and Sadie were still in their cages chatting it up.

"I so miss talking to you!" Sadie said with a smile.

"Ugh same." Katie said. "Being on different teams makes it sooo hard to talk to each other!"

"Totally! I, like, cannot wait for us to merge!" Sadie said. "Once you and I get there, we'll be totally unstoppable together."

Katie's smile faltered, thinking about what Justin told her during the first challenge, and the fact she won the last challenge. "Yeah…"

Sadie noticed Katie's hesitation, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You do want us to both get to merge, right?"

"Of course!" Katie said, trying to think of her words. "It's just… I dunno, I think going at the merge solo may be better for me."

"W-what do you mean." Sadie asked her.

"Well I've, like, been thinking, and, like, I think you've been holding me back." Katie said.

Sadie's mouth went agape. "What? You… you really think that?"

"Well I mean, I'm always talking with you, and not with other people." Katie explained. "And honestly, when it comes to challenges, I'm a lot more fit and would be able to do them better without you."

Tears started to come to Sadie's eyes. "Really?"

"I mean I did win the last challenge for my team." Katie said. "I wouldn't have been able to do that with you there. You'd have slowed me down."

"Because I'm fat, right?" Sadie said, angrily.

"What? That's not what I said!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know what you said!" Sadie told her. "And I know what you're trying to say. You're just like everyone else, looking down at me just because of my weight, thinking less of me! I thought you were different Katie!"

"Sadie! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Katie pleaded. "You're my BFFFL."

"Not anymore." The pailer BFFFL said, tears streaming down her face. "You're no longer my BFFFL."

"Sadie, no!" Katie pleaded, tears coming to her face. "I'm sorry!"

Sadie crossed her arms, and looked away, still crying.

All of a sudden, Rodney and Amy came bursting into the room.

"I've come for you Katie!" Rodney said.

"Quick, get her out of there!" Amy commanded.

Rodney did as he was told, and grabbed Katie from the cage after opening it.

"Wait, no!" Katie pleaded. "Sadie, please listen to me! I'm sorry!"

Her ex-BFFFL ignored her as Rodney and Amy ran out of the room with a crying Katie in Rodney's arms.

* * *

The scene flashed to Dawn and B running into the tower. They noticed their teammates trapped.

"We're here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Where the heck were you!?" Eva yelled. "Get us out!"

All of a sudden, Amy and Rodney came down the stairs with a crying Katie. Chris's voice then rang out throughout the island. "And with that, Amy and Rodney win it for the Crafty Corgi's"

"Yes!" The two cheered.

"No!" Eva screamed just as B managed to get the cage to drop and open.

The female bodybuilder stomped over to the genius, and poked him in the chest angrily. "WHERE WERE YOU?! WE NEEDED YOU AND YOUR STUPID THING TO GET US OUT OF THERE!"

"It's my fault!" Dawn said, getting in between the two. "I am the one who led us astray. I apologize."

"You're dead meat!" Eva threatened. The female bully then stomped off.

* * *

_Confessional Tyler_

"Dude, I feel terrible! We wouldn't even have needed Dawn and B if I hadn't tripped the cage trap!" The clumsy jock pounded his fist on the seat. "Darn it! I keep messing everything up!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to after the challenge. The camera panned in on the Retriever's cabin, and zoomed into the girls' side.

Sadie was on her bed, crying about the events that unfolded with Katie when Staci came into the cabin.

"Oh, are you ok?" The chatterbox asked, walking over to the BFFFL.

Sadie sniffed, and looked up. "No… My best friend basically told me she was better off without me because of my weight."

"That's so cruel!" Staci gasped.

"I know… it hurt a lot." Sadie told her. "I'm just so sick of everyone just seeing me for my weight! I'm, like, so much more than that, and I can do so much stuff despite it!"

Staci gave a sad smile. "I know how you feel, yah. People do the same to me. Kids in school always wouldn't want to talk to me because I was the fat girl, and it made me really awkward. I started having trouble talking to people, and I would just start telling stories about my family and the amazing things they've done. Now I just get on everyone's nerves because of it."

"I'm sorry." Sadie said.

"It's fine. I'm trying to stop that bad habit, yah." Staci said. "But even though it sucks only being seen as a fat girl, we need to stay strong and show the world that big girls like us are more than just what we weight! We need to show that we're capable of doing what thinner people can do too!"

Sadie gave a smile. "You're right. I'm more than just my weight. And I may not be as athletic as Katie, but that doesn't make me dead-weight!" Sadie stood up. "Thanks Staci, you really cheered me up. You're a good friend."

Staci's eyes widened in shock. "We-you consider us friends?"

"Of course!" Sadie told her.

The chatterbox smiled, and hugged the BFFFL. "Thank you!"

Sadie smiled and returned the hug before the scene flashed.

* * *

In the woods, Noah had gathered Cody and Amy. The cheerleader tapped her foot with her arms crossed as Cody just looked at Noah with confusion.

"So why'd you ask us to meet here?" Cody asked.

"I want to propose an alliance." Noah said.

Amy smirked. "An alliance you say? I'm in!"

"That was quick." Cody commented.

"Well alliances are, like, really important, duh." Amy said.

"She's right." Noah told the geek. "I think the three of us should stick together and go to the final three."

"Why us?" Cody asked.

"Well I just trust you two the most." Noah said. "And not only that, but Amy has a strong connection to Rodney, and you have a connection to the Anti-Me."

"I wouldn't call it a 'connection.'" Amy said. "I can just get him to vote for whoever."

"Why would me having a connection to Justin be important?" Cody asked.

"Because he is the head of the other side of this team, and if you get closer with him, maybe you could get some info." Noah explained.

"So… like a double agent?" Cody asked.

"Exactly."

The flirty geek rubbed his head awkwardly. "I dunno… Seems kinda wrong for me to do that."

"Cody, you told me earlier that we all are using our connections to further ourselves in the game." Noah said. "That's exactly what this is."

"Yeah I know…" Cody said. He thought for a couple moments.

"Please?"

Cody looked up at Noah, and saw his pleading look. He sighed, and said. "Ok, I'm in."

Noah and Amy smiled.

"It's official." Amy said. "Guess I'll be seeing you guys in the final three."

"Right back at ya." Noah smirked.

Cody looked between the two. He gave a small smile.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked to have an alliance." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just feel a little uneasy about having to play a double agent. It feels kinda wrong."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then went to Dawn and B. The two were sitting on the beach together with B tinkering with a mechanical squirrel from the island, and Dawn thinking to herself.

"I'm quite puzzled." Dawn said. "So the animals on this island are mechanical, as well as the island itself, correct?"

B nodded, holding up the dismantled squirrel.

"That explains why I haven't been able to sense anything natural about the island." Dawn said. "However, I am confused on the animals. While I understand they are all mechanical, for the first challenge, the sharks listened to me and helped me get a puzzle piece. But today, the animals were about to attack, and they wouldn't even listen to me. It didn't even look like they were fazed by me."

B thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I need to meditate before this elimination ceremony." Dawn said. "Please excuse me B."

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"While I don't quite understand technology all too well, something about the animals not listening to me when they did before makes me wonder."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene then flashed to the campfire ceremony. The Retrievers sat around the campfire, awaiting their fate. Some, more confident than others.

"Rowdy Retrievers, you have all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris said. "Once I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, that means you are eliminated, and you will be shot off by the firework of shame."

Staci gulped.

"First marshmallow goes to… Brick."

The cadet smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

"Sadie and Staci." The two new friends smiled at each other as they caught their marshmallows.

"Tyler."

The jock gave a shocked look as he caught his marshmallow.

B gave a nervous look to Dawn, who didn't show much emotion. Eva on the other hand gave a look of determination.

"Beverly." The silent genius gave a small sigh of relief for not being eliminated third again, however, he still gave a nervous look to his friend in the bottom two.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Eva."

The bodybuilder caught her marshmallow.

"Oh, I guess it is my time." Dawn sighed. "I guess it was my fault B and I weren't there to get everyone out of the trap."

"You're dang right." Eva said.

"I apologize." Dawn said. "However, I have one thing to say. There is a danger lurking. I cannot sense what it is, but I do see darkness in the future."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Sure you do."

Dawn walked up to B and gave him a hug. "It was nice to be reunited with you my friend. I'm glad the two of us can get along so well, despite our opposite interests." Dawn kissed the genius on the cheek. "Farewell."

B gave a slight blush as Dawn walked off. He waved to his friend.

* * *

The scene flashed to Dawn, now wearing the Firework of Shame.

"Any last words Dawn?" Chris asked.

"Just keep alert Chris." Dawn said. "Keep aler-RRRRRRT!" The moonchild was shot off into the sky as the firework exploded into a light blue light.

"That's three down, thirteen to go. Will Noah's alliance work out? How will Katie deal with not being Sadie's friend anymore? And what is that looming threat Dawn is talking about? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Underdogs' Revenge!"

* * *

_Votes:_

Dawn: 5 votes (Brick, Eva, Sadie, Staci, Tyler)

Eva: 2 votes (B, Dawn)

/\/\/\

16th: Leonard

15th: Samey/Sammy

14th: Dawn

**And Another elimination that is going to be less than favorable. Dawn is hands down my favorite RotI character, and it does somewhat pain me to have her go so soon. Especially since she does have story potential. However, with how I want to take the story, she did have to leave early. Not to mention, like Sammy, in most stories Dawn is in, she tends to get very far and have a focus. So with a heavy heart, Dawn is eliminated. This overall is a pretty heavy chapter with a lot of things going on. Between Noah's development, Katie and Sadie's BFFFL breakup, Dawn talking about a looming threat, and more. I'll admit now, originally, Dawn was going to sense Dave on the island, and he started to become more feral due to being left alone on the island, and after she and B found him, she was going to want to help him get better. This is how she would have been eliminated, with Dave at her side. However, I decided to change that, and Dave won't be making an appearance in the story. Instead, Dawn was sensing something else... I wonder what it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you have a wonderful day! ~MG**


End file.
